Impredecible
by Zhena HiK
Summary: A pesar de vivir juntos, no hay relación alguna entre Bryan y Yuriy, ya que el pelirrojo asegura odiar al otro. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que los mantiene bajo el mismo techo?, ¿por qué Yuriy de pronto es sumiso ante las órdenes de Bryan? [Yaoi, lemmon] [Bryan&Yuriy]
1. Reencuentro

_Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, éste es un escrito por y para fans._

Aclaración: Bryan tiene la apariencia de la tercera temporada. Ojos verdes y cabello plata.

Esta historia la comencé hace años, desde el 2007 tenía este capítulo escrito, pero nunca la continué, así que la idea voló, pero recientemente prometí a **Arale Hiwatari**, que escribiría para ella otra historia en el fandom de Beyblade en agradecimiento a su apoyo continuo —y aun cuando he andado muy alejada de éste fandom— es donde realmente inicié y del que más historias tengo, así que le tengo mucho cariño. Al final revisando el montón de documentos incompletos que hay en mi carpeta de _"Escritos propios"_ pues me decidí a continuar con este, nunca pensé que me extendería, pero serán 8 capítulos, contando con el epílogo —que aún está en proceso-.

_Para ti, Arale Hiwatari, con mucho cariño. De antemano, gracias por leer._

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>_Reencuentro_

—**I—**

—Habíamos quedado en algo... —siseó tomándole del brazo con fuerza, apretando cada segundo su agarre.

Los azules orbes le miraban entrecerrándose por el coraje.

—Así es, y lo estoy cumpliendo, a _mi_ modo, pero lo estoy haciendo. —contestó soltándose de forma brusca, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario.

Subiendo las enormes escalinatas de una mansión de lujo, su decorado al estilo muy particular de los habitantes. Unas enormes escaleras que se dividían al final en dos, muebles grandes y lujosos por toda la casa, enormes cuadros de famosos pintores mostrándose a lo largo de los pasillos que llevaban a las tantas habitaciones que tenía la enorme y lujosa mansión. Jarrones tallados a mano, artesanías pintadas, esculturas... Toda la decoración de un estilo extraño y antiguo.

Los ojos verdes del mayor se quedaron observando con coraje como el chico pelirrojo subía, seguramente a su habitación.

—Maldición. —habló entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula con coraje, respirando fuertemente como si estuviera agitado.— Siempre es lo mismo, pero no hoy. —se dijo corriendo tras el otro, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para apresurar el paso.— ¡YURIY! —gritó molesto viendo como el otro se apresuraba a caminar, el pelirrojo volteó atrás y al ver el estado de furia en que venía Bryan, decidió correr hasta meterse en su habitación, cerrando con seguro por dentro.— ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA. —ordenaba gritando, al tiempo en que golpeaba con fuerza.

Por dentro, el ojiazul se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, mantenía su cuerpo recargado en la gruesa madera, sintiendo el golpeteo del otro allá fuera.

—Vete, no pienso abrirte. —declaró firme desde dentro, apretando sus ojos.

—Con un demonio Yuriy, te dije que me abras y más te vale que lo hagas si no prefieres que tumbe la puerta ahora mismo. —La forma en que le amenazaba no servía más que para comprobar lo que ya pensaba de él. Tras varios segundos la gruesa voz se volvió a escuchar—. Yuriy Ivanov, estás colmando la poca paciencia que tengo. —declaró cada momento más embravecido, aunque su voz cada vez se podía apreciar más calmada a los oídos de los demás, ciertamente el pelirrojo conocía ese tono. "Está más enojado" pensó angustiado.

Suspiró resignado. Giró su cuerpo quitando el seguro que sellaba la puerta, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que el otro entrara.

—¿Por qué no me abrías? —preguntó arrastrando con coraje cada palabra, tomando de los hombros el cuerpo del menor, que callado se mantenía ante la agresión del otro, desviando la mirada al suelo, sumiso, todo lo contrario a lo que realmente era.— Responde. —gritó empujando el cuerpo pálido del pelirrojo, arrojándole hasta la cama, donde rebotó un par de veces por la fuerza con la que había sido enviado hasta ahí.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar? —preguntó molesto, deteniendo su cuerpo recargado en los codos, mirando despectivamente al ser que tanto detestaba.— Anda, no temas decir que es lo que desea escuchar el señor. —retó sin retirar la mirada de la otra.

—Deja de ser tan insolente. —el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado del chico de cabellos platinados se acercó hasta la cama, recargando una rodilla sobre ésta, deteniéndose con las palmas extendidas de sus manos a cada lado del pelirrojo. Momento en que intercambiaron miradas casi mortales.

La mirada azul del pelirrojo no se intimidaba con nada, ni siquiera por que el otro le viera de esa forma tan cercana a la de un asesino acorralando a su víctima.

—Sabes perfectamente mi situación, y tú comienzas a exigir demasiado. —respondió girando su cabeza a un costado, evitando así, ver el rostro que tan cerca permanecía del suyo.

La mano del mayor rodeó firmemente la barbilla de Yuriy, obligándole a voltear. Apretó un poco más el agarre logrando con ello entre abrir los labios ajenos.

—Te recuerdo que no tienes otra opción, a menos que quieras que...

—Cállate y di lo que quieres, después puedes largarte. —interrumpió, tomando con su mano la muñeca del mayor, puesto que ya comenzaba a lastimarle con su agarre.

—El viernes... iremos a una fiesta familiar. —comenzó murmurando lo dicho, siendo perfectamente escuchado por Ivanov, quien en su mente se dedico a maldecir, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—Ve directo al grano Bryan. —volvió a interrumpirle, la poca paciencia del ojiverde se terminaba, comenzando a lastimarle la mandíbula.

—Te comportarás como persona decente. —le ordenó acercando su boca a la contraria, robando un beso fugaz.

Yuriy al sentir el contacto ajeno sobre sus labios, empujó con fuerza el pecho de Bryan, separándole de inmediato. Pero una mano enredándose en sus rojos cabellos le hizo gemir despacio por el dolor que le causó.

—Aaarghh. —Tomó la mano que le jalaba del cabello, un fuerte y brusco movimiento que le había arrancado un gritillo de dolor, apretó sus ojos con coraje al no poder hacer mucho contra esa situación. Respiró profundo abriendo sus orbes, las cuales chocaron contra las verdes de Bryan.

—Te dije que no fueras insolente, aunque parece que te estoy diciendo lo contrario. De una vez te aviso para que el viernes no me vayas a salir con tus estupideces, si te sientes mal, tendrás que ignorar el malestar, vas a ir quieras o no, ya no quiero tus pretextos. —reclamó tirando del mechón rojo que tenía en sus manos, jalando con mas fuerza con cada palabra llena de coraje que soltaba.

—Ya dije que sí, ahora lárgate de mi habitación. —reclamó al fin siendo soltado de un brusco movimiento, el cual le llevó a azotar su cabeza contra la suavidad del colchón.— Idiota. —pronunció tomando su cabeza con una mano justo del lugar donde le había jalado.

—Hoy voy a dormir aquí. —declaró el otro secamente, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

—Está bien, yo dormiré en otra habitación, al fin de cuentas, sobran. —se puso de pie decidido a irse, tampoco se iba a pelear por una habitación, al fin de cuentas cualquiera cumpliría con la función de _celda._

Sus pasos le llevaron a tomar la puerta, sintiendo de pronto el jalón en su brazo, el cual le llevó de lleno contra la cama por segunda vez en esa discusión.

—No te irás. Vas a dormir aquí conmigo. —puntualizó el mayor, sacando completamente su camisa, arrojándola contra un sillón de una pieza que estaba cerca de la puerta. Siguiendo con el pantalón, el cual también solía retirar para dormir.— Y no quiero pretextos, sabes que los detesto.

—No creo que tanto como yo a ti. —espetó acomodando su cuerpo en una orilla de la cama.

—¿No te vas a cambiar para dormir? —Cuestionó, ignorando lo que el otro había dicho, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza—. Hazlo, cámbiate o dormirás desnudo. —ordenó, siendo inmediatamente obedecido, aunque a regañadientes lo estaba haciendo, se paró de la cama, tomando de unos cajones un pantalón y una camisa negra con lobos blancos dibujados, era tela de algodón, así le gustaba a él, iba a quitarse la ropa ahí, pero prefirió la privacidad que le brindaba el baño.

—¿Algo más? —indagó saliendo ya vestido con la ropa para dormir—. ¿Gusta un baile antes de dormir o qué prefiere el _señor_? —preguntó ya harto de tanta orden.

"Maldita la hora en que _tú_ te fijaste en mí." Pensaba mirando al otro, quien únicamente permanecía en un diminuto bóxer.

El cuerpo de Bryan era fornido, cada músculo de su pecho y piernas se definía, mostrándole a Yuriy una hermosa visión, que por supuesto a él poco le importaba, era más el desprecio a ese chico, que el deseo que pudiera causarle en ese instante.

—Mejor ni propongas cosas que luego no vas a cumplir, acuéstate y abrázame. —exigió estirando un brazo, como si quisiera que Yuriy lo utilizara de almohada, su otra extremidad permanecía sobre su pecho con el control de la televisión en mano.

—Sabes que pides demasiado. No lo haré. —contestó decidido, recostándose apenas en la orilla de la cama, su cuerpo de lado, de manera que estuviera lo más alejado posible del contrario.

El sonido de la televisión le arrullaba. Por suerte, Bryan no había insistido en nada, ya que se mantenía callado.

—Puedes recostarte más acá, no te voy a morder, aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo. —señaló lo último tan serio, que no parecía ser una broma, ni sarcasmo o ironía alguna, cosa que le asustó un poco al pelirrojo, aunque hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco a la rara forma de ser del chico.

No pretendía comenzar una maldita y absurda discusión por algo tan irrelevante, por lo que sintiéndose un muñeco que podía ser manejado, retrocedió un poco el cuerpo, ya que permanecía dándole la espalda a Bryan, se acomodó hasta que sintió como chocaba contra un firme pecho.

Pero si no se había recorrido tanto... ¿Qué diablos? Maldecía en su mente, cuando sintió el brazo que le atraía con fuerza hasta chocar contra el pecho del otro, fue en ese momento que se percató que el sonido producido por la televisión ya no se escuchaba, además que la oscuridad reinaba la habitación completa, a excepción de los tenues rayos que se adentraban por la ventana.

Mantuvo abrazado al pelirrojo por la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del chico, su brazo le atraía como si fueran una especie de imanes. Se amoldaba tan perfectamente a él, estaban hechos para estar juntos sin lugar a dudas, era una lástima que Yuriy fuera tan terco y no quisiera darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

El perfume despedido por su cabello, era un aroma que le embriagaba, le incitaba a estrecharlo con más ganas, pero no por ello lastimarle, esa no era su intención, no deseaba realmente hacerlo, sólo que en ocasiones como hacía unos minutos, le hacía perder la calma, era una persona sumamente impaciente, y el chico tenía una capacidad increíble de hacer que perdiera la poca paciencia de la que era dueño, provocando incidentes poco gratos como el anterior.

—**II—**

—¿Está mi primo? —indagó con voz calmada y sutil como solía hablar en circunstancias naturales.

—No joven, sólo se encuentra el joven Ivanov. —anunció al chico recién llegado.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó más curioso que nada.

—En el patio, cerca de la cava. —tras la escueta contestación por parte de la que parecía ser el ama de llaves de la casa, se retiró con rumbo a donde le habían indicado.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura esbelta de un chico pelirrojo que permanecía sentado en una silla junto a la cava, justo como lo había dicho aquella mujer. Parecía entretenido leyendo un libro, unos lentes oscuros le obstruían, por lo que no podía apreciar su color de ojos.

—¿Queriendo broncear esa piel tan pálida? —indagó apenas llegando junto al pelirrojo.

Yuriy levantó la mirada de su libro, observando detenidamente al recién llegado, arrugó el entrecejo ante la visita, un par de minutos fueron los que se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al de ojos sumamente rojos y cabello en dos tonalidades...

Cabello en dos tonalidades de azul...

Marcas curiosas en la cara...

Arracada en uno de sus oídos...

Pálida piel...

Ojos rojos... Claro, no podía ser otra persona, pero ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí?

—Soy Kai Hiwatari. —se presentó extendiendo la mano a forma de saludo. En vista del aparente silencio del pelirrojo, decidió sentarse, devolviendo su mano a uno de sus costados al no ser respondido su saludo.— Había oído hablar sobre tu _peculiar _forma de ser, aunque no me dijeron que eras mudo, al contrario. —exclamó sonriendo con burla. Cosa que molestó a Yuriy, quien bajó las piernas de la silla, sentándose derecho frente al chico.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí... quién demonios eres? —indagó corrigiendo su pregunta, detestando la forma en que le hablaba, al parecer no le había reconocido puesto que incluso se había presentado. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

—Creo que el orden de las preguntas sonaría mejor al revés. —aclaró para disgusto del pelirrojo quien gruñó.

—Me vale un... no me importa como suene mejor, tú limítate a contestar lo que pregunté. —declaró ya molesto. ¿Por qué maldita sea no le recordaba?. ¿Era tan insignificante que podía ser olvidado con tanta facilidad?. ¡Era imposible!

Le miró en espera de una respuesta... Los rojos ojos brillaron con entretenimiento.

"Tal cual te recuerdo Yuriy... No pensé que me olvidaras con tanta rapidez, creo que mi primo hace un buen trabajo." —pensó Kai para sí mismo.

—Para empezar niñito, cuida tu forma de dirigirte hacia mí. —aclaró—. Que no somos iguales, y para seguir, estoy aquí por que es la casa de mi primo, venía a buscarlo y me dijeron que sólo estabas tú. Así que me dije, '¿Por qué no conocer al adorable pelirrojo del que tanto me habla Bryan?' —soltó la pregunta con cierta acidez, dejando a Yuriy molesto.

_¿Pero realmente que le molestaba a Yuriy?_

¿Sería el hecho de que le hablara de esa manera?

…O quizás podría ser debido a que no le recordara.

Cómo podía ser que no lo supiera antes, ¿Bryan y Kai eran primos?

—No soy un niñito, al menos ya no soy cárcel segura. —dijo cerrando con molestia el libro, retirando sus lentes.

—¿Leyendo con lentes oscuros?. Que original. —espetó cabeceando en acuerdo, ignorando el anterior comentario.

—Se vuelven negros con el sol, es para proteger a mis ojos de los rayos solares. Me fastidia tanta luz. —declaró.

—Y vaya que se nota. —dijo mirando los brazos y la poca piel descubierta del chico, quien llevaba una playera y un pantalón ligeros.

—Muy gracioso, ¿Por qué no me recomiendas el lugar donde te hiciste tu bronceado? —soltó con sarcasmo al notar la piel igual de pálida a la suya.

—¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a una playa nudista a broncearnos los dos? —cuestionó inclinando el cuerpo un poco al frente, recargando ambos brazos en las piernas.

Los ojos azules de Yuriy, se entrecerraron en desconfianza y a la vez un tanto curioso de la situación. "Quién lo diría. Otra vez a tu lado, y ni te acuerdas de mí, aún me pregunto, ¿Qué pasó?"

—No suena tan mal. —declaró sonriendo un poco de lado.— Dijiste que eres primo de Bryan ¿Cierto? —indagó cambiando abruptamente de tema, queriendo averiguar más sobre esa _relación que tenían ellos dos._

—Así es, ¿Acaso el muy bastardo no te había hablado de mí?

—De hecho, no hablamos mucho que digamos... —soltó para luego murmurar.— A menos que estemos peleando.- completó entre dientes.

—Ya me las pagará, ahora... ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a comer algo? —pidió, aunque también se podía ver como una clase de orden.

—Igualito a tu primo... —comenzó a caminar dejando el libro en la silla que con anterioridad ocupaba, junto con los lentes.— sólo saben dar órdenes.

—¿Decías algo? —indagó al no entender los murmullos del ojiazul.

—Nada en realidad. Pero cuéntame ¿Es algo importante por lo que buscas a Bryan? —cuestionó.

—Podría decirse que sí... —habló restándole importancia.

Una vez que habían ordenado que les sirvieran, comieron en completa tranquilidad, platicando amenamente, en ocasiones salía al tema Bryan, y otras únicamente hablaban sobre ellos.

—¿Así que llevas medio año con él?. Pues que aguante. Te felicito.

—Sí, que aguante el mío. —secundó mirando a la nada.— ¿Tú tienes pareja? —preguntó esperando escuchar la respuesta, le miró directamente, fundiéndose en la profundidad del rojo intenso que llevaba en sus ojos aquel chico.

—Bueno, de hecho yo vine porque...

—Kai, ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó Bryan apenas entrando al comedor.

—También me da gusto verte, te ves muy bien. —respondió irónico ante la forma de recibirle.

—¡Jaja! No me vengas con sentimentalismos Kai... —sonrió, pues conocía tan bien a su primo desde hacía años, y siempre se habían tratado así.

—Vine a saludarte, además que debía reiterar la invitación personalmente. —agregó poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por Yuriy.

—Pues me parece perfecto. —puntualizó.— veo que ya conociste a mi _flamante_ pareja. —recalcó acercándose hasta Yuriy, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo, quien no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a permanecer callado.

—Sí, de hecho es tal cual me lo habías comentado, todo un _rebelde_. —declaró Kai mirando atento los ojos azules que parecían perdidos en algún punto en blanco.

—Lo es. Como veo que ya comieron sin mí. —Declaró apretando el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo hasta hacer chocar ambos pechos.— pues que les parece si vamos a platicar a la sala o al jardín tal vez.

—¿No quieres comer? —preguntó Yuriy por primera vez mirándole a los ojos.

—No te preocupes _cariño. _Estoy bien así, comí con el abuelo. —comenzó

—Ese viejo, ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Kai, iniciando la conversación.

—Ya sabes que ese viejo habla mucho… —evitó la respuesta de forma sutil, cambiando el tema.

Y tal cual, comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al patio, donde había un agradable lugar para sentarse y pasar un buen rato.

La tarde les cayó, Kai tuvo que irse prometiendo volver, Bryan estaba algo nervioso por dicha promesa. Ya dentro de la casa, al mayor le inquietaba algo más…

—¿Qué tanto platicaron antes de que yo llegara? —indagó tomando al pelirrojo del brazo, ya que iba caminando frente a él sin tomarle en cuenta.— Te estoy hablando. —agregó devolviéndolo de un jalón, haciéndole chocar contra su pecho.

—Nada importante, no le dije porqué estoy aquí si es lo que te preocupa... —respondió grosero. De un movimiento se deshizo del _abrazo_ en que lo tenía el otro.

—Yuriy espera... —pidió más calmado al ver como su pelirrojo se alejaba.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le preguntó al detener sus pasos.

Yuriy quedó parado frente al cuerpo más alto, su vista estaba hacia arriba pero no su rostro, dándole una apariencia más ruda a su mirada. Bryan miraba hacia abajo, aunque eran quizá unos diez centímetros de diferencia únicamente.

Su mano poco a poco subió hasta posarse sobre el rostro del pelirrojo, acarició toda la mejilla hasta deslizarse a la barbilla, elevando la misma con el contacto.

—No lo dije por eso... Yura yo. —hizo una pausa.— quiero que nos llevemos bien, al menos inténtalo. —pidió

—No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. —aventó groseramente la mano.— Puedes ahorrarte las escenitas ridículas e hipócritas porque no caeré con tus mentiras. —luego de aquellas hirientes palabras se giró para avanzar, pero una vez más, la mano del mayor le detuvo del brazo.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la fría pared, siendo apresado de inmediato por el pesado cuerpo de Bryan, quien le besaba con ímpetu, explorando su boca como pocas veces lo había logrado, cierto, era casi un maestro para besar, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Jamás había conseguido de su parte una contestación a ese tipo de nexos, por mínima que fuera, lo único que hasta ahora tenía por su parte era rechazo y odio. No más.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? —elevó la voz, zarandeando el cuerpo tomándole de los hombros.

—Porque eres detestable. —comenzó.— porque si sintiera algo por ti que no fuera odio y asco... entonces lo haría. —afirmó sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión de confusión y molestia en el otro.

Sabía que eso le dolió hasta el alma, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo herirlo con sus palabras, o en ocasiones con hechos, sencillamente lo detestaba, había terminado con todo lo que era su vida, ni siquiera le dejó terminar la universidad como todos los demás chicos, asistiendo a una escuela. No, él no tenía ni que salir de su casa, profesores y profesionales habían ido un par de meses hasta que se hartó y decidió no terminarla.

Sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo, mismo que le llevó a rastras hasta la habitación, volviendo a aventarlo dentro, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

—Ahí permanecerás hasta mañana. —gritó desde fuera.

—Por mí mejor... así no estaré cerca de ti. —murmuró recostándose en la grande cama que se hallaba en el lugar.

—"No puedo dejarte ir aun cuando quisiera. Aún me pregunto, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?" —pensó mientras caminaba furioso a su habitación, haría un par de cosas y luego se devolvería al trabajo hasta tarde.

Yuriy permanecería el resto del día encerrado sin comer...

"A fin de cuentas comió contigo, primo. Lo bueno es que pronto las cosas van a cambiar y podré intentar ser feliz."

Siguió caminando mientras sonreía, la tristeza había pasado de un segundo a otro...

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

— **Žhёиα HîK **_**—**_

"_Las grandes pasiones son enfermedades incurables. Lo que podría curarlas las haría verdaderamente peligrosas."  
>Goethe<em>

—

Ahora sí, ésta es la versión corregida, aunque no falta que a uno se le vayan varios errores, me avisan cuántos se me fueron. Gracias por leer y de antemano por comentar, ya saben que no importa el tiempo que tenga publicada la historia, siempre es bonito recibir un comentario más.

Gracias.


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>_Recuerdos_

—**III—**

Los pasos presurosos sonaban por toda la casa, un chico pelirrojo corría por ella, parecía llevar prisa puesto que se había levantado más tarde ese día.

—Madre me voy, vuelvo para comer si tengo tiempo. —avisó saliendo de la modesta casa, azotando la puerta debido a la prisa que llevaba.

—Como siempre. —pensó la joven mujer negando con la cabeza la acción de su hijo, a quien observaba por la ventana.

Con rapidez había abordado el primer autobús que pasó, para su fortuna la parada de éste se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, por lo que eso era un retraso menos para él.

Se sentó al final, recargó su cabeza en la mano mirando atento las calles que pasaban, no era que fuese muy interesante hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer. Unos veinte minutos después, el transporte hacía parada donde él debía bajar. Corrió de nuevo, dos cuadras le quedaban para llegar hasta su destino.

La escuela...

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó agitado, sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inhalando aire con dificultad, su cara estaba casi del rojo que sus cabellos por tanto esfuerzo.

—Ésta es la última ocasión. —respondió un profesor que se hallaba escribiendo sobre el pizarrón, la mayoría de los alumnos giraron la vista al verle llegar.

Odiaba atraer de ese modo las miradas ajenas, detestaba las estúpidas banalidades en que los demás llegaban a interesarse, era por ello que no tenía ningún amigo. Le molestaba demasiado que con su dinero le hubieran querido comprar varios de sus compañeros en numerosas e incontables ocasiones, y no sólo sus compañeros de salón, sino de la escuela.

Sólo había tenido un _amigo_, quien se acercó bajo la máscara de la hipocresía, pero al poco tiempo había sacado las garras como los demás, queriéndole seducir con su abundante dinero, detestaba a la gente rica, sólo estaba en ese colegio por el renombre que tenían las personas egresadas de él, y a pesar de no tener los recursos monetarios, su inteligencia le había llevado a conseguir una beca completa, de lo cual se sentían orgullosos sus padres, y porque no, él mismo también.

La clase pasó lenta, enfocó su atención a lo que explicaba el profesor, aunque realmente era muy sencillo.

—Yuriy. —le llamó una voz de mujer.

—¿Si? —preguntó indiferente, girando levemente su rostro mirando serio a la chica morena que le hablaba.

La mirada de la chica se desvió, parecía nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo y le estuviera costando trabajo, cosa que de inmediato notó Yuriy, decidiendo cortar cualquier confesión que fuera a darle, ya conocía esa actitud, siempre era lo mismo.

—Llevo prisa, nos vemos. —dijo colocando la mochila por sobre el hombro y caminando con el porte de un modelo a media pasarela, algunas miradas fueron desviadas hacia su persona, la chica parecía triste, pensativa, pero decidió dejarlo ir, quizá realmente no era para ella.

—**IV—**

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —indagó la madre del pelirrojo, quien había entrado a su hogar, encerrándose de inmediato en su habitación.

—No gracias, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo. —declaró volviendo la vista a su labor.

—Yuriy, necesitas cuidar tu salud…

—Madre, necesito terminar esto, ¿Me harías el favor? —preguntó algo molesto, sabía que realmente su progenitora no tenía la culpa de su estresada y apretada agenda, pero en ocasiones sentía que ella no lograba entender las responsabilidades que tenía.

Pasó la tarde completa encerrado, salió poco antes de las ocho de la noche, tomó una galleta que su madre recién había terminado de hornear.

—Gracias madre, disculpa lo de hace rato, pero tengo mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo... Ya me voy. —dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Yuriy espera. —se escuchó la gruesa voz de un hombre que recién iba saliendo de la habitación de sus padres.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó sin girar para verle.

—No es forma de hablarle a tu padre. —declaró

—Llevo prisa. ¿Eso ibas a decirme? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Ve con cuidado. —dijo ya como último recurso el hombre.

—Gracias, lo haré. —luego de aquellas secas palabras intercambiadas entre padre e hijo, salió.

Al salir de la casa sintió el imponente frío que ya comenzaba a presentarse sobre las ya acostumbradas calles de Moscú, exhalaba un humito blanco por su boca, por lo que subiendo completamente el cierre de su chamarra escondió bajo ésta la boca y la nariz evitando así el enfermarse, las manos aún dentro de sus bolsillos. A paso seguro sus pies le guiaban al lugar donde trabajaba de noche, ya hacía tiempo que tenía que trabajar para ayudar en casa y poder estudiar.

Las primeras semanas realmente le afectaba mucho pero conforme se acostumbró fue cada vez más fácil. El lugar se encontraba a unas cinco o seis cuadras de su casa, algo retirado si llevas prisa, pero no para él, salía siempre con anticipación para evitarse cualquier problema. Sería más rápido tomar algún medio de transporte pero eso sólo le llevaría a hacer un gasto innecesario.

"Es mejor el ejercicio" pensaba cada que se sentía cansado de ese ritmo de vida.

—Buenas noches. —saludó amable al guardia del local, quien ya le conocía, este devolvió el saludo igualmente, apartando la cadena para dejar pasar al pelirrojo, quien sólo escuchaba el ruido de la gente que impaciente hacía fila fuera del local. Dentro sólo había más ruido, música a todo volumen, además de gritos y algunas voces que se lograban escuchar.

Pasó directo hasta su lugar tras la barra, dejando sus cosas en un cajón. Se dispuso a atender a los clientes.

Las horas avanzaban con rapidez, su turno duraba hasta las dos de la mañana.

—Hey chico, sírveme un vodka en las rocas... doble. —exigió un joven apenas un par de años mayor que él.

Mientras atendía su petición el otro que ya venía subido de alcohol, se había recargado sobre la barra, hablando una sarta de incoherencias.

—Me gustas, ¿Tú no te puedes servir? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, una pervertida y cínica sonrisa dibujada en los labios del chico.

—Ahí tienes. —dijo tendiéndole lo que le había pedido, pero el chico no conforme con eso, le tomó del brazo, jalándolo hasta robarle un beso en los labios, apenas y había sido un roce, justo iba a plantarle un golpe cuando el otro fue jalado con fuerza y arrojado sobre una mesa.

Un pleito iba a comenzar y todo por su culpa.

—No, no. —gritaba queriendo detener al par de chicos que se comenzaban a decir cosas, entre empujones y un que otro derechazo.

Pero la demás gente le exigía sus bebidas por lo que no podía dejar desatendido su puesto, de lo contrario, sería severamente castigado.

Para su tranquilidad, llegaron los de seguridad casi de inmediato, sacando a ambos del lugar...

—Menos mal. —murmuró preparando a prisa lo que se le había solicitado.

A pesar de que él cubría sólo una cuarta parte de la barra, el lugar era grandísimo, sin contar que era de los sitios más caros en donde los ricos abundaban, todo por que era _el lugar de moda _en esos momentos. Estaba tan de moda que lo abrían todos los días, ¿Quién salía a beber en lunes? Sólo un niño rico sin nada qué hacer al día siguiente…

Banalidades... pensaba para sí el pelirrojo.

Terminando su turno tomó su chamarra la cual le estorbaba para atender, así que volviendo a ponérsela, salió de su lugar tras la barra, cruzando por entre la gente, solía salir y entrar como cualquier otro cliente puesto que la puertecilla por donde entraban los empleados daba a un callejón que le hacía rodear bastante.

Colándose entre el gentío, siendo empujado y hasta manoseado debido al poco espacio que dejaban para caminar, giró hacia atrás su vista, mirando como un par de hombres sonreían ante el hecho. "Seguro fueron ellos" meditó entrecerrando los ojos, cada día detestaba más a los ricos y su falta de modales.

¿De qué rayos les servía tanto estudio en las mejores escuelas si no aprendían ni los modales básicos de comportamiento?

¡Bah! Gastos y más gastos, puro derroche de dinero, eso les fascinaba a todos, pero bien podían pudrirse en su dinero mientras no intentaran comprarle de ningún modo.

Sintió el potente frío de la madrugada golpearle de nueva cuenta la cara. Se abrazó a sí mismo frotándose los brazos por sobre la chamarra, ya necesitaba una nueva y de más grosor porque parecía avecinarse un tremendo invierno en Moscú.

Una gruesa neblina se hacía presente, impidiéndole con cada paso la visión, apenas y lograba visualizar medio metro a su alrededor, quizá un poco más, pero ni siquiera vio venir a un chico cuando chocó con él, hombro con hombro, se disculpó como era debido, el otro ni siquiera contestó.

"Bastardo" gruñó molesto, siguiendo con su paso.

Nuevamente se desplegaba la luz que le indicaba el comienzo de otro estresante y abrumador día. ¿Acaso sería así lo que le restaba en la vida? Bueno tampoco había que exagerar, ya que terminando sus estudios, sólo se ocuparía de trabajar para ayudar a sus padres.

Llevaba tiempo que no se sentaba con ellos a platicar, mucho menos les platicaba sus asuntos o problemas, vivía únicamente en aquella casa, mejor dicho, dormía en ella, ya que en realidad duraba en ocasiones días y días sin comer ahí, algunos otros se comía algo en la calle cuando le daba tiempo.

Quería mucho a sus padres, eso ni dudarlo, eran lo más importante en su vida y era por ellos, sólo por verles esa sonrisa y ese brillo que sus ojos pintaban con orgullo cuando él tenía algún logro, sólo por esas únicas razones seguía con su estilo de vida.

Llegó a su escuela, esta vez iba temprano por lo que llevaba calma, un lujoso auto se detuvo junto a él que caminaba aún por la acera.

La ventana se bajó, y el dueño del auto iba a paso lento como si le siguiera pero sin bajarse.

Con molestia giró su vista y encaró al chico.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó deteniendo su paso.

Su actitud era retadora, elevó la barbilla al ver la sonrisa cínica que se presentaba en el ojiverde que se hallaba sobre el carísimo auto, al parecer uno del año. "Otro riquillo caprichoso" pensó entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia al sentir el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por la ajena mirada.

Al no recibir respuesta, dio media vuelta y siguió con su andar, ni dos pasos había dado cuando escuchó como el otro por fin hablaba, bajándose primero de su automóvil.

—¿Eres Yuriy Ivanov? —preguntó el chico dudando un poco, recargando su cuerpo en el negro cofre de su auto.

Elevó una ceja, quizá trató de dar a entender con ese sencillo gesto que si, pero olvidaba el pequeño detalle que los demás no eran psíquicos y tampoco le conocían para intuir el significado de sus expresiones.

Suspiró cansado de la situación, debía terminar con esto o de verdad que llegaría tarde.

—Soy Brooklyn Masefield. —agregó el otro extendiendo su mano de manera agradable y solidaria.

—Ya sabes mi nombre. —acotó respondiendo al gesto.— ¿Por qué lo sabes? —indagó arrugando el entrecejo, soltando la mano del chico.

—Eres tan parecido a mi tío Dean, que sólo por un momento dudé, pero por lo arrogante que eres... —sonrió de medio lado ante sus palabras.

—¿Tu tío? —elevó una ceja.

—Sí, soy tu primo. —declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No lo entiendo. —negó varias veces con su cabeza, dio un paso atrás y luego miró su reloj.— Es tarde, me voy. —dijo dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

—¿Puedo invitarte a comer? —preguntó la tranquila y amable voz del pelinaranja.

—No sé si tenga tiempo. —aclaró.

—Vamos, no viajé hasta acá en vano. Además aunque no me quieras ver, me inscribiré por este semestre como alumno de intercambio. —aseguró.

—Te veo a las cuatro de la tarde, apenas a esa hora voy saliendo, si puedes... —dejó la frase incompleta.

—Te espero fuera de tu salón. —cabeceó en acuerdo. El gesto de Yuriy le causó gracia. — Sí, también sé el aula en la que vas. —sonrió un tanto burlesco.

—Ya aclararemos ese punto... Te veo más tarde. —y ante las últimas palabras avanzó a prisa, media cuadra más y llegaba, aún tenía buen tiempo por fortuna.

Al llegar a su salón se acomodó en el que ahora sería su pupitre, pasaron varias clases, entre cada una procuraba adelantar el trabajo que en la misma se le pedía, ahora que no tendría tiempo en la tarde, ocuparía sus recesos para adelantar trabajo.

Saliendo de clases escuchó la voz ahora de un chico. Este le alcanzó justo cuando salía del salón, los demás desviando su paso por los lados ya que estorbaban fuera de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede Kozlov? —llamó directamente por su apellido al chico que se hallaba al frente.

—Yo, quiero, quisiera... —observó como el chico rubio tragaba saliva difícilmente. ¿Otra confesión? No por favor. Pensó en ese momento Yuriy.

—Yuriy. —escuchó la voz a unos cuantos pasos, giró su vista observando como el pelinaranja le sonreía coquetamente.— Reservé en un restaurante, no querrás que lleguemos tarde ¿Verdad? —indagó con voz sensual, colocándose tras el pelirrojo, tomándole del hombro.— Oh perdón, ¿Están muy ocupados? —preguntó con fingida preocupación, sonriendo triunfal y con descaro al ver la seriedad en el otro chico.

—No, para nada, nos vemos Ivanov. —finalizó el chico despidiéndose con un saludo, alejándose a prisa del lugar.

—Eres cruel. —sonrió ante el adjetivo que le impuso a su supuesto primo. —Eso me agrada. Vamos. —comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna realmente.

—Mi coche está por acá. Ven. —le tomó de un brazo redirigiéndole hacia el estacionamiento privado de la institución.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante lujoso, Yuriy apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—No me gusta este lugar. —declaró rotundamente sin bajar si quiera del automóvil.

—Pues como tú accediste a que yo te invitara... —dejó la frase inconclusa, mientras bajaba y daba la vuelta al vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Yuriy, quien ni siquiera hacía el intento por moverse de su lugar. Por lo que Brooklyn se agachó metiendo medio cuerpo hasta quedar de frente al pelirrojo, tan cerca que sólo una ligera línea los separaba.—... y yo quiero este lugar, baja o me obligarás a tomarte por la fuerza. —sonrió ante la frase.

El pelirrojo clavó sus azules ojos en los verdes que se encontraban tan cerca, podía sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro y sintió en ese momento un poco de incomodidad, estaban invadiendo su espacio personal.

Con sutileza colocó su mano en el pecho ajeno, alejando el cuerpo.

—Está bien.

—Así me gusta, que me hagan caso. —declaró sonriendo enorme ante el gesto de niño berrinchudo que sin querer había demostrado el pelirrojo.— Estoy bromeando tonto. Vamos.

Pasaron un rato en lo que se acomodaron en una mesa, pidieron algo y les habían servido...

—¿Ahora si me puedes explicar todo? —exigió, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, ignorando realmente el plato con comida que tenía frente suyo.

—Al menos déjame digerir a gusto sin recordar los problemas de la familia ¿No?

—Mmmh. —bufó exasperado por tanta vuelta que le estaba dando el chico al asunto. ¿Y si sólo había inventado esa mentira con tal de acercarse a él?

Quizá podría llegar a sonar demasiado ególatra de su parte, pero en base a lo vivido hasta ahora, no era precisamente una locura.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que crea eso?. Es una completa locura. —se quejó molesto.— Es una calumnia contra mi padre. —volvió a rugir. Su padre era una excelente persona y no creía una cosa así de su parte. —Me voy.

Ante la molestia no encontró otra salida más que huir, además se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, luego de haber comido, se habían ido a caminar por un parque, hablando todo lo ocurrido en esos años, y el _'porque'_ de que ellos no se conocieran siendo primos hermanos.

—**V—  
><strong>—_De vuelta al presente—_

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Bryan.

—Qué manera de recibirme...

—Pensé que era alguien más. —puntualizó sereno volviendo la vista a los papeles regados que tenía por todo el escritorio.

—¿Y se puede saber a quien esperabas?

—No.

—¿Por qué siento que estás de peor humor estas últimos veces que te he visto? —indagó sentándose frente al chico trabajador.

—No es nada.

—Mhn —y tras un sonido de incomodidad por parte de Kai, ambos quedaron callados por largo rato.

Subió sus pies en el escritorio, cruzando uno arriba del otro y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su roja vista esperando por lo que seguía.

"No por nada te conozco de toda la vida Bryan... ¿Qué te pasa?" —se preguntó interiormente, mirando con curiosidad el silencio del otro.

Miraba muchos papeles y no lograba concentrarse, estaba revisando las cuentas ya que luego de que el contador hiciera su trabajo, solía revisarlo, no por nada había estudiado varios años de Contabilidad. Pero en este momento nada le parecía correcto, todo se le estaba dificultando.

Sus manos tensas pasaron por entre sus cabellos llevándolos hacia atrás, parecía desesperado, tenía enfrente a uno de los causantes de su problema. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

"Basta, basta ya, este estúpido sentimiento te tiene idiotizado. Además Kai está comprometido con el primo, no puede pasar nada malo. ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan inseguro de ti mismo?. Es eso... ese maldito sentimiento por el pelirrojo."

—¿Listo? —preguntó al ver como Bryan se ponía de pie.

—Sí, ya me cansé, además estoy seguro que mi pelirrojo debe estarme esperando. —Kai sonrió internamente ante lo dicho por su primo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.—Dime como te va a ti con tu vida de compromiso...

—Creo que normal, Brooklyn es apasionado en todo lo que hace, eso me gusta mucho de él. —declaró.

—¿Y no te duele dejar la vida de soltería? —indagó

—Mmm... ¿Alguien dijo que la dejaría? —sonrió cínico, siendo correspondido el gesto por su primo.

—Descarado como siempre. Vamos que ya es tarde.

La noche había caído por completo, llegó por demás cansado a su casa, tiró las llaves del auto en la primera mesa que vio, subió casi arrastrando los pies sobre cada escalón. Antes de llegar había pasado a tomar unas cuantas copas con su primo, no venía borracho pero se podría decir que un tanto más sensitivo.

El largo y oscuro pasillo se presentaba a su vista, dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta que deseaba, miró por largos segundos la perilla, debatiendo en su interior si debía o no de entrar.

"Bah, si es mi casa, puedo entrar a donde quiera." Argumentó en su pensamiento, girando del pomo para entrar, la ligera y tenue luz de la luna le dejaba ver parte de la habitación, al menos lo suficiente para no caer.

Hasta que encontró lo que deseaba...

Y ahí, ante sus ojos, se desplegaba la atlética y bien formada figura del pelirrojo que le enloquecía, una extraña sensación le recorrió por el cuerpo, profundizándose en su estómago.

El contraste de la pálida piel con la poca luz era bastante, parecía deslumbrar en la penumbra, apenas y llevaba puesto un diminuto bóxer que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su cuerpo extendido por sobre la cama, ignorando el frío que fuera hacía, claro, la calefacción de la casa era bastante agradable, pero no había calefacción alguna que le hiciera sentir ese calor que le embargaba en esos momentos.

"Al diablo con mi promesa" pensó estirando una mano, rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la parte baja del estómago, deslizó su roce hasta el muslo, descendiendo por todo el largo de la pierna. De igual modo subió por la otra pierna, deteniéndose breves segundos en la parte pélvica.

"Así que la ridícula pijama sólo la usas cuando duermes conmigo" pensó acariciando ahora con toda la palma, palpando la cálida y suave piel bajo su tacto, cerró los ojos pensando en un millón de cosas que podría hacerle si tan sólo...

"Maldición" se dijo llegando hasta uno de los pezones, se disponía a tocarlo cuando el pelirrojo se removió, retiró su mano esperando por lo que fuera a pasar. Mirando atento los lentos movimientos del otro, quien se giró dándole la espalda. Aún dormía.

"Pero qué sueño más pesado tienes..." murmuró pasando la mano por la silueta, como si quisiera dibujarla imaginariamente.

Mmh... —un gemido por parte del pelirrojo le hizo darse cuenta que de seguir así, las cosas podrían salírsele de control. Y él era un hombre de palabra.

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

—**¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

"_Los recuerdos sólo pueden cambiar el pasado menos interesante"  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

_—_

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión._


	3. Sospechas

**Capítulo 3  
><strong>_Sospechas  
><em>**—VI—**

—Hoy viene a comer el viejo Voltaire. —llamó irrespetuosamente como ya era su costumbre a su abuelo.

—¿Es una amenaza? —elevó una ceja con gracia, mientras seguía buscando entre sus cajones algo, puesto que iba a bañarse.

Habían pasado horas ya desde la última discusión que tuvieran ese mismo día en la mañana, Bryan había preferido no hablar con el pelirrojo, ni siquiera seguirlo porque sabía o mejor dicho, se conocía perfectamente y su impulsivo carácter le iba a llevar a una locura. Pero como siempre, Yuriy le estaba orillando a enojarse de nuevo.

—Te aviso para que te arregles. —ordenó mirándole seriamente. Yuriy seguía sin siquiera voltear a verle, sólo se dedicaba a buscar y rebuscar en un cajón que tenía abierto.

—No estoy interesado en tu abuelo. Si me dijeras que viene alguien interesante... —dejó la frase en el aire por un momento, poniéndose de pie con un bóxer en mano y colgando una toalla sobre su hombro.— ...entonces con gusto lo haría. —concluyó con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, una de las más cínicas que tenía en su repertorio.

—No lograrás enojarme, aunque lo intentes... —hablaba tan calmado que Yuriy renegaba en su interior, pero no demostraba nada. Bryan caminó hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera dio un paso atrás, elevó el rostro altivo, sin perder de vista los verdes ojos frente a él.

—Voy a salir. —declaró.

—¿A dónde? —inquirió serio.

—No te importa. Bastante hago con avisarte que lo haré. —aclaró.

—Sabes perfectamente que tienes que avisarme. ¿Con quién irás? —indagó una vez más, ahora tomando un brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza.

—No tengo por qué darte ninguna maldita explicación. Quedamos en que iba a vivir aquí... no pidas más.

—Está bien. —hubo una enorme pausa en la que Bryan soltó el brazo de Yuriy y se alejó hasta la puerta. Retomando el tema cuando tomaba el pomo y abría la misma.— Como prefieras... Yuriy. —y ante esas simples palabras el pelirrojo tragó saliva.

La maldita forma en que arrastraba esas sencillas y fáciles palabras sólo le advertían una cosa: "Me las pagarás, si no eres tú, quizás alguien más lo haga..."

—Acompañaré a Brooklyn porque quiere comprar unas cosas. —afirmó apretando la mandíbula.

—Yuriy... tengo una pregunta que no me deja dormir tranquilo. —carraspeó colocando la mano sobre su barbilla de manera pensativa, miró hacia arriba y frunciendo el seño continuó.— ¿Por qué si a fin de cuentas siempre me salgo con la mía... no me haces caso desde un principio? —indagó sonriendo tan cínico que el coraje de Yuriy fue mayor, giró su vista con rapidez, arrojando la lámpara hacia Bryan, quien salió a prisa, logrando que el objeto chocara estruendosamente contra la dura madera.

—¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO! —gritó sabiendo que el otro le escuchó.— Maldita sea. —sus manos apretadas en fuertes puños, recargó su brazo y con el costado de su mano golpeó fuerte sobre la pared, maldiciendo una y otra vez.— Si serás idiota, como te detesto... —renegaba, caminó hasta el baño, tirando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

—¿Pretendías molestarme Yuriy? —sonrió con descaro.— No sé porque creo que no te salió. —afirmó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho caminando airoso por el pasillo al haber ganado una de tantas batallas.

Mientras el agua recorría su piel con rapidez, él sólo podía pensar en una persona.

—No entiendo porque todo tuvo que ser así. —murmuró pasando ambas manos por el mojado cabello para llevarlo atrás.— Si yo comenzaba a quererte. —declaró nuevamente a la soledad, aquella que siempre le acompañaba. Su amiga más fiel hasta ahora.

Pasaba lentas las manos por su cuerpo, como si de una caricia se tratara, sentía la tensión de estar ahí, ni siquiera sentía que fuera su casa cuando ahora lo era. Apretaba sus ojos, los cuales ardían por aguantar el dolor en su interior, el maldito dolor que le causaba toda esa situación.

—Medio año ya... —susurró, para luego apresurarse a salir, ya que conociendo a su primo, éste seguro llegaría de lo más puntual a su casa. En ocasiones sentía como si le coqueteara a Bryan, y para su mala suerte...

...Bryan no le hacía caso.

—**VII—**

—Bryan, que gusto verte. —dijo sonriendo al ver quien iba bajando las escaleras.

—Siempre lo es... —aseguró acercándose hasta el pelinaranja que se hallaba sentado sobre un sillón.— Yuriy me comentó que saldrían. —dijo acercándose imitando al otro se acomodó en un sillón vecino.

—Así es... —respondió restando importancia.— ¿Hay algún inconveniente? —cuestionó al no ver muy convencido al otro.

—Para nada, sólo preguntaba. —aclaró.

—"¿Por qué no me trago ese cuento Bryan?. Siempre he notado algo extraño en su relación... ¿Pero qué es?" —sonrió casi de forma forzada mientras sus pensamientos volaban lejos. Minutos más su primo ya bajaba por las escaleras.— ¿Lista señorita?

—Cállate o no te acompaño. —renegó molesto por la burla del chico.

—Ya, no lloriquees, Bryan, nos vamos. —dijo acercándose hasta el chico, plantándole un beso en la mejilla sin previo aviso.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la salida tomando la puerta para irse, justo en ese momento recordó algo, Brooklyn detuvo sus pasos fuera de la casa y giró a ver a su primo, quien parecía dudar en salir. La mirada de Yuriy se perdió por un par de segundos e inmediatamente después devolvió sus pasos hasta Bryan.

—Más tarde vuelvo… —no previó la acción del otro, quien le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndole para plantar un beso en los rojos labios del ojiazul.

—Se cuidan. —murmuró viendo de manera insistente los ojos de su pelirrojo, parecía querer advertirle algo en silencio. Yuriy sólo asintió sonriendo de lado con falsedad.

—Y… tú y Bryan son muy unidos. ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando de lado a su acompañante, quien tenía rato caminando junto a él en el más que mudo.

—Sí. Lo somos. —sus palabras no tuvieron algún tipo de tono, ni para bien ni para mal, tan sólo fue una contestación por inercia.— Mejor cuéntame sobre Kai… y tú, claro. —agregó regresando su vista a los ojos verdes de su primo.

—Bueno, él es todo lo que puedo pedir, sencillo, sincero, algo gruñón con los demás pero no conmigo y eso es lo que me interesa. Su sinceridad le lleva en ocasiones a los extremos, lo vuelve un tanto…

—Cínico. —completó Yuriy en un murmullo. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y se apresuró en corregir. — A mucha gente le sucede así, aunque supongo es de familia. Bryan es igual. Pero es todo un _amor _conmigo. —expuso fingiendo emoción al hablar de su pareja.

—Lo he notado. —Brooklyn entrecerró sus ojos ante la idea que surcó en su mente.—"Algo no está del todo bien, y voy a saber qué es." —se propuso hablando en su interior, sonriendo exteriormente para su primo.— ¿Ya tienes cual traje llevarás el viernes?

—No, aún no, esperaba que me ayudaras hoy con eso. Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Bryan, así que por el precio. No te detengas. —sonrió de lado mostrando al aire el pedazo de plástico. Odiaba la gente con dinero, y eso era un hecho, pero quizá podría molestarle de cierta manera a Bryan, si había puesto todo a sus pies, sería _todo. _

—Claro, veamos que puede servirnos.

Brooklyn estaba desde que nació, acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, el dinero jamás le había hecho falta, al contrario, creció en una familia muy adinerada, Dulcie, su madre y tía de Yuriy, a una edad joven se casó con Bruce, quien a ambos les dio una vida de reyes.

Yuriy se probó varios trajes elegantes que estarían a la altura de la fiesta tan importante que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Brooklyn también lo hizo, visitaron varios lugares de diseñadores muy importantes, el rostro de Yuriy poco a poco fue mutando a uno hastiado, hasta que por fin se rindió.

—Si no te gusta este, juro que me voy desnudo a la fiesta y no me importa lo que pienses al respecto. —declaró aún dentro del vestidor.

—Yo no tengo objeción, pero creo que Bryan no estaría tan de acuerdo. —agregó. El pelirrojo salió y ante la sonrisa aprobatoria de su primo rodó los ojos agradeciendo a la deidad que hubiese escuchado sus súplicas.

—Hablando de eso, Yuriy… ¿Crees poderme dar unos tips para mi noche de _bodas_? —los ojos azules del pelirrojo casi se salían de sus cuencas ante la pregunta, no es que el tema fuera un tabú o algo parecido pero…

—Bueno, yo… —titubeaba en su respuesta y eso era captado por la verde mirada, guardando notas mentales para después.

—Vamos Yuriy. No me salgas con que te da vergüenza platicar eso conmigo. —declaró, ambos subían ya al auto de Brooklyn para por fin, volver a casa.

—Broo, ni siquiera hablábamos de eso. Y no es vergüenza, es sólo que… —hizo una pausa y continuó.— No creo que sea la primera vez que lo hagas con tu _prometido_. —la última palabra casi se atragantaba en su interior por no querer salir, el sólo hecho de imaginar a ambos juntos era incómodo, no sabía cómo haría el día que su compromiso fuera anunciado ante los demás. Ese sí que sería un reto, del cual sin duda, saldría victorioso a toda costa.

—Pero teniendo ya un año de conocer a Bryan, no creo que en todo ese tiempo no hayan hecho algo… ¿O comenzaron cuando te fuiste a vivir con él? —preguntó con saña, queriendo sacar toda la información que pudiera, aunque Yuriy ni siquiera lo estuviera notando. Sus gestos y reacciones ante algunos comentarios o preguntas le hacían darse cuenta cada vez con mayor razón que algo no era normal ahí.

—Claro que hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo… no creo que tenga algún consejo o _tip _ahora en mente, creo que mis dotes son espontáneos. —declaró a manera de broma, saliendo poco a poco del tema.

—Listo. En casa. —avisó lo ya obvio.— Te veo entonces el viernes. —reafirmó.

—Claro. —tomó el traje que había comprado y bajó del auto, entrando luego en la casa.— ¿Está Bryan en casa? — preguntó a un sirviente, el cual se acercó para ayudarle a guardar la bolsa donde venía el traje para que no se arrugase ni le pasara nada en el camino.

—Acaba de…

—Aquí estoy. ¿Me extrañaste? —venía caminando de un pasillo, el sirviente sólo tomó el traje y subió dispuesto a guardarlo.

—Mhp. Sólo pregunté para saber de qué humor estaría la demás parte de la tarde. Pero ya veo que será de malas. —ante lo dicho se giró y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Qué hay hoy de comer? —cuestionó de forma cortés a la vieja mujer que fungía como cocinera en la casa.

—Hoy hice tu comida favorita Yu. —la mujer platicaba confiadamente con él como si tuviera años de conocerle, aunque eso sólo cuando estaba con el pelirrojo a solas.

—Genial, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. —confesó de manera cálida.

El vivir tantos años en dificultad económica y problemas familiares le volvieron un tanto duro y arisco con la gente rica que trataba en su trabajo y escuela, solía predisponerse ante tales personas, pero era diferente cuando trataba con alguien que se veía tan sencillo, alguien sincero, que le dijese las cosas que en verdad creía y no estupideces.

La mujer sirvió la comida al hambriento pelirrojo, quien dio un breve, _gracias_ y tomó el tenedor, su memoria le llevó un par de horas atrás cuando hablaba con su primo sobre su _prometido. _Tema que le envolvió la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo desde que lo volvió a ver.

"Quién hubiera pensado que él, era el prometido de quien tanto me hablabas." —pensó, trayendo aquel viejo recuerdo a colación.

—_¿Me sirves algo? _

—_¿Agua? —cuestionó seco al no recibir algún tipo de bebida. _

—_Me gustaría más un ruso blanco. —contestó _

_El pelirrojo bufó acostumbrado a ese tipo de insinuaciones por parte de los visitantes del lugar. _

—_Sale un blanco. —informó extendiendo el vaso en el que preparó la petición de su cliente. _

_Antes que pudiera soltar dicho objeto, la mano del joven le tomó haciendo parecer un toque casual. El otro como disculpa, tan sólo sonrió de lado pero sin parecer engreído. _

_Pasaron varias horas y el chico seguía observándole con insistencia, había estado bebiendo demasiado y sin parar, pero por alguna extraña razón, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. _

_La mirada azul del pelirrojo se desviaba en ocasiones hacia el chico de cabello en dos tonos, sus penetrantes ojos le obligaban a girar una vez más la vista a ellos, aunque estuviese ocupado preparando bebidas a los demás clientes. _

—_¿Te acompaño a casa? —el murmullo justo tras su oído le hizo casi saltar de sorpresa, apenas había caminado media cuadra lejos de su lugar de trabajo. _

—_No. —la negativa fue rotunda y sin rodeos. Continuó su camino. _

_El chico insistente se acopló a su paso y caminó junto a él en completo silencio, ambos llevando un grueso abrigo cubriéndoles del frío._

—_Que molestia. —declaró el pelirrojo deteniendo su andar y girando a ver quien era el que le seguía pues ni había volteado a verle.— ¿Qué pretendes? —su voz era dura. _

—_Sólo acompañarte. Veré que llegues seguro a tu casa y me voy. —aseguró restándole importancia. Yuriy exhaló cansado de la situación y apuró más el paso, aún sin conseguir que el otro le dejara en paz. _

_Hasta que llegó justo a unas cuantas casas de la suya. _

—_Listo, aquí vivo, ya puedes irte. —se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar los rojos ojos del chico, quien sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña para Yuriy, negó con la cabeza.— No esperarás que te invite a pasar. —bramó aún más irritado. _

—_Entra y me voy. —algo le decía que el chico mentía y que no era su casa, así que imitó la pose de brazos cruzados y ambos se observaron curiosos. _

_El pelirrojo no hizo más que mover de forma negativa su cabeza y suspirar fastidiado. Dio los pasos que le faltaban y llegando a su casa se metió cerrando la puerta tras él, ni siquiera se molestó en girar a ver a su acompañante, sólo recargó su cuerpo en la puerta y segundos más tarde asomó un ojo por las cortinas del gran ventanal, notando como en verdad el otro se retiraba, tal como lo dijo. _

—_¿Qué más le quedaba? —pensó Yuriy, olvidando lo ocurrido por esa noche. _

_Pero no pudiendo deshacerse del chico que había comenzado a asistir con persistencia todos los días, sentándose en el mismo lugar frente a la barra, pidiendo las mismas bebidas y esperando a acompañarle en completo silencio cada noche de regreso a su casa. _

Una dulce y sincera sonrisa surcó los labios del pelirrojo al pensar en aquellos días en los que todo comenzó.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. —declaró Bryan recargado en el marco del comedor.— ¿En quién pensabas? —cuestionó un tanto receloso pero evitando sonar autoritario.

—Te aseguro que no en ti. —la vista del pelirrojo volvió a su comida y continuó ignorando la existencia del otro.

—Uh, eso fue muy cariñoso de tu parte. Tanta miel puede empalagarme, Yuriy. —sus palabras sonaban de forma bromista pero dentro sentía lo amargo de la hiel despedida por el chico.— ¿No me invitas a comer? —se acercó sentándose junto al pelirrojo en el enorme comedor.

—Habiendo tantos lugares, ¿tienes que sentarte a mi lado?

—Como cualquier pareja _feliz. _—manifestó el ojiverde.— Quedamos en que intentaríamos llevarnos bien.

—No _quedamos, _quedaste tú. No me incluyas en un pacto tan estúpido. —justo iba a ponerse de pie cuando la mano del chico le tomo la propia. El cuerpo de Bryan se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla.

—Sólo inténtalo, te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte. Intenta conocerme más. —sus labios seguían sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

El aludido alejó el rostro con un gesto de asco y le miró.

—Es suficiente lo que ya conozco. Gracias. —arrastró la última palabra por el ofrecimiento y se puso de pie dejando solo al chico.

—**VIII—**

—Vas a darme mi lugar. —ambos chicos ya estaban cambiados, discutían en la habitación del pelirrojo. Ya estaban listos para salir, siendo esa la noche del festejo.

—¿Cuál lugar?. —gruñó bastante enojado.— Ohh lo olvidaba, la farsa que vivimos, olvidé tu lugar. —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Lo harás o no?

—Sabes muy bien que lo haré y porqué lo haré. —afirmó.— ¿No te parece patético que sólo en público puedas obtener aunque sea un beso de mi parte? —preguntó burlándose del ojiverde.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras Yuriy, esta noche, vamos a ver si sólo en público puedo obtener algo tuyo. Te espero abajo, no tardes. —tras esas palabras el pelirrojo se puso un tanto nervioso, pero Bryan pese a todos los defectos que tenía, hasta ahora no había roto una promesa, y esperaba que así siguiera.

Tras un silencioso viaje en el automóvil hacia la mansión del abuelo, quien había ofrecido _amablemente _su casa para el festejo, Yuriy llegó junto a Bryan, caminaban cerca pero sin tocarse, Yuriy no veía la necesidad de ir colgado de su _pareja, _pues no eran un par de colegiales para estar pegados todo el tiempo y al parecer el chico mayor pensaba lo mismo pues no había intentado acercarse. Cosa por la que el pelirrojo estaba agradecido.

No hacía falta entrar en aquella casa para notar lo pomposa que era, y por supuesto esa noche estaba decorada con un exquisito gusto, había incluso una persona a la entrada con una lista en una carpeta para saber a quienes podía dejar entrar, ya que era una familia tan conocida y poderosa en Rusia, que estaban seguros que muchos periodistas tratarían de entrar sin invitación.

Bryan por supuesto no necesitó que le revisaran en la mencionada lista, sólo entró saludando como dictaba su educación. Yuriy permanecía siempre a su lado mientras se detenían a saludar a unos y otros que el pelirrojo ni siquiera conocía, pero su sonrisa parecía genuina a pesar de ser totalmente falsa. Ante todo su educación y su _trato _con Bryan.

—Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí. —jaló un poco una silla, invitando a Yuriy a que se sentara en ella, el pelirrojo le aceptó la cortesía, sentándose ahí sonriendo un poco hacia el mayor.— Qué bueno eres para actuar. —murmuró Bryan a su oído, sentándose junto a él en una silla que acercó más de lo necesario, según la opinión de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, después giró su rostro hasta ver los verdes ojos de Bryan que le miraban con serenidad.— Soy bueno en _todo _lo que hago si me lo propongo, eso ya deberías saberlo. Soportarte, por ejemplo, ese en mi mayor habilidad. —Yuriy le había tomado una mano por sobre la mesa, de ese modo y con la sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera pensaría que tenían una _hermosa _plática de pareja.

Bryan no pudo evitar el sonreír y mirar las manos de ambos juntas sobre la mesa, apretando un poco la intensidad del agarre después de escuchar aquellas palabras, comenzaba a pensar que por más que lo intentara, Yuriy nunca quitaría el dedo del renglón en el odio que decía tener por él.

…Lo peor es que no podía culparle del todo.

—Bryan, Yuriy, me da gusto verlos. —Kai se acercó hasta ellos, sentándose junto a su primo. —Esto apenas comienza y ya me cansé de tanta hipocresía. —habló por lo bajo, logrando que ambos sonrieran. Kai no pudo evitar que su vista viajara hacia las manos que aún no se habían separado y eso le hizo sentir un malestar en su estómago. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la mirada, mientras Yuriy intentó retirar su mano con discreción, Bryan la apretó con más fuerza impidiéndolo.

La mano libre del chico de cabello plata se tomó la libertad de apretar a su primo por el hombro.— Por esa misma razón no he hecho ninguna fiesta en honor a mi relación con Yuriy. —mintió, pues no había hecho nada porque no deseaba arriesgarse a que el pelirrojo hablara más de lo necesario o cometiera alguna locura en uno de sus tantos arranques de coraje.

—Lo sé, esto es aburrido y lleno de hipocresía. Invítennos unos tragos después de esto, tengo que festejar a mi manera. ¿Qué les parece? —Yuriy sonrió y desvió la mirada, no debía decir nada antes de que Bryan decidiera.

—Yo creo que es justo y necesario. —Kai sonrió y se levantó, pues aún pese a su apatía por ello, debía cumplir con la convención social, siendo el anfitrión debía pasarse la noche saludando y no sentado en un sólo lugar.

—Al rato que pueda escaparme, regreso.

Ambos chicos asintieron y le miraron alejarse. Yuriy entonces aprovechó el momento para zafar su mano y dejarla sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué el repentino rechazo cuando estaba mi primo? —preguntó Bryan mirando directo a Yuriy, quien se limitó a guardar silencio, no pretendía iniciar una discusión, sabía que estaban bajo el ojo crítico de todos los conocidos de aquella importante y adinerada familia en la que había terminado metiéndose —aún en su contra. Y aún cuando poco le importara la opinión de los demás, sabía que debía cumplir con lo acordado.

—Sabes que mi rechazo es perpetuo, no sé porqué te haces otras ideas de repente. —dijo intentando ponerse de pie siendo detenido rápido por Bryan.

—¿A dónde pretendes ir?

—Si voy a fingir que me gusta estar a tu lado, necesito un trago, y es urgente.

—Yo voy por uno. Aquí quédate.

—Como mandes. —soltó con acidez. Sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar para distraerse mientras el otro regresaba.

—Yuriy, no te había visto llegar. ¿Y tu amado Bryan, dónde está? —interrogó sentándose junto a él.

—Acaba de ir por unos tragos.

—Pensé que no te gustaba beber alcohol.

—No lo hago seguido, pero es justo en una noche especial, ¿no?

Brooklyn sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón, lo es. —Brooklyn hizo una pausa y después miró a Yuriy.— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, algo personal?

La mirada de Yuriy se entrecerró, ¿volvería a insistir con los _tips _para su noche de compromiso?— Si puedo responderla, lo haré.

—¿Eres feliz con Bryan?

La pregunta le tomó tanto por sorpresa que no pudo evitar abrir de más sus ojos sin comprender, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan de repente? La única respuesta que su cerebro atinó a contestar fue que _no estaba fingiendo bien, _y así como Brooklyn se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, los demás podrían hacerlo también.

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta ahora?, ¿no eres feliz con Kai? — Yuriy no encontró mejor salida que invertir la pregunta hacia su primo.

—Claro que lo soy. Es sólo que te he notado algo, distante las últimas veces que te he mirado y sólo pensé que… bueno no me hagas caso, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Brooklyn estaba ahora más convencido de sus sospechas después de aquella falta de respuesta por parte de su primo, ya que notó la manera tan obvia de regresarle la pregunta para no tener que contestarla. Pero, ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

Yuriy se vio solo en la mesa después de aquella confesión por parte de Brooklyn, a quien a pesar de tener apenas poco tiempo conociéndole, sabía que era demasiado inteligente y perceptivo, lo cual decía lo mal que estaba haciendo su trabajo junto a Bryan, y aunque eso no le afectara directamente a él, si llegaba a fallar estaba afectado a otras personas que quería.

…La situación con sus padres le tenía ahí, y no pensaba fallarles bajo ninguna circunstancia pese a lo que le habían hecho.

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

—**¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

"_En realidad las cosas verdaderamente difíciles son todo lo que la gente cree poder hacer a cada momento."  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

_—_

__De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión.__


	4. Borracho

**Capítulo 4**  
><em>Borracho<br>_**—IX—**

Ya no estaba seguro del tiempo que llevaban ahí en esa aburrida fiesta, había tanta gente que no podía ni imaginar cuántas personas eran en total. Yuriy había perdido la cuenta de los tragos que llevaba, se sentía algo mareado, pero sólo un poco ya que no pretendía hacer alguna escenita en una fiesta como esa, prefería evitarse aquella batalla con Bryan.

Por fin se decidieron a anunciar a los que se unían en compromiso, cosa que le pareció hasta cierto punto un tanto _curiosa,_ el mundo había cambiado mucho, pero aún a pesar de aquel cambio y aquella aparente libertad de pensamiento, las relaciones tan formales entre dos personas del mismo sexo no eran del todo aceptadas ante la sociedad, mucho menos en una sociedad como esa de ricos con gustos pretensiosos y extravagantes como todos los que estaban en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, la posición económica de la familia de Kai se notaba a leguas, ya que además de los cientos de personas que estaban ahí para ser parte de aquel _anuncio,_ nadie se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno sobre el hecho de que el nieto del poderoso Voltaire Hiwatari estuviese anunciando un compromiso con un chico. Quizás también tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que la familia Masefield era de renombre en Inglaterra, de donde eran originarios.

Yuriy no dudaba que aquel matrimonio estuviese arreglado.

—Es lo más seguro. —murmuró para sí. Siendo escuchado por Bryan que aún permanecía sentado bastante cerca a él.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso girando a verle.

—Sólo pensaba en voz alta, no es nada importante.

Bryan le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos más, después sonrió de lado y se giró hacia enfrente. ¿En serio Yuriy era un caso perdido para él?

…Se negaba a creerlo.

Bryan estiró su mano y la coló bajo la mesa, dejándola descansar sobre el muslo de su pelirrojo quien no le apartó, le dejó unos minutos ahí sin hacer algún movimiento, después estiró su mano y la dejó descansar sobre la de Bryan, logrando que éste último sonriera un poco. Bajo la mesa nadie les miraba, no había necesidad de seguir aquel juego, o eso era lo que Bryan quiso pensar en su desesperación por un poco de aceptación por parte del menor.

Tras un rato más de aquella _fiesta_. Kai finalmente se acercó junto a Brooklyn a ellos.

—¿Y bien?, ¿vamos a beber algo a algún lugar más interesante?

—Yo, me siento algo cansado. —se excusó Yuriy, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que los cuatro salieran, mucho menos deseaba seguir tomando y entonces sí, perder el control y terminar haciendo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Yuriy, anda vamos, sólo un rato… —pidió Bryan tomándole la mano y acercándose hasta su rostro, donde besó su mejilla y terminó en su oído para hablarle lo más bajo posible.— Prometo no aprovecharme de ti aun cuando tomes demasiado.

Yuriy le miró separarse y sonrió un poco, debía guardar las apariencias, sobre todo frente a esos dos que parecían notar todo.

—Vamos, pero sólo un rato. —dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Bryan de forma coqueta.

—Como tú lo pidas… —Bryan aprovechó el momento y le besó suave los labios, separándose para partir con los otros que ya les esperaban.

Yuriy se puso serio cuando los tres le dejaron unos pasos atrás. Bryan tentaba demasiado su suerte cuando estaba así en público. Por fortuna no había muchas de esas tediosas reuniones en donde tuviese que fingir _tanto amor._

Tras varios minutos, aún cuando la mentada fiesta no terminaba, se retiraron, poniéndose de acuerdo al lugar al que irían, Kai iba en un carro con Brooklyn, mientras Bryan y Yuriy se habían ido en el suyo.

—¿A dónde piensan viajar para festejar su compromiso? —Preguntó Bryan.

Los cuatro llevaban rato en aquel bar, en donde se habían sentado en una mesa con forma de 'u' dejando a Yuriy y Brooklyn en la parte de en medio.

—No lo sé, Brooklyn quiere viajar a ver a sus padres, ya que no pudieron estar aquí para hoy.

—Ya te dije que después podemos ir a otro lugar, a donde prefieras, Kai. —contestó Masefield tomando de su trago.

Yuriy se mantenía callado, y aunque se había negado las primeras tres veces que le ofrecieron una bebida alcohólica, no había podido seguir resistiéndose ante la insistencia de su primo y Kai.

—¿Ustedes por qué no han hecho algún viaje? —preguntó Brooklyn con genuina curiosidad, aunque al intuir que algo andaba mal, quizás ese _algo _fuese lo que les impedía viajar como pareja.

—No lo sé, Yuriy aún no se decide y lo único que quiero es complacerlo a él. —la sonrisa en el rostro de Bryan era real, miró al pelirrojo acariciándole con el dorso de su mano la mejilla. Yuriy no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo devolvió la sonrisa y después tomó su copa para beber hasta el fondo de un sólo trago.

—Deberían pensarlo, es una excelente manera de relajarse y acercarse como pareja. —Brooklyn no había podido evitar decir aquello, ya que si lo que creía era verdad, Yuriy no estaba enamorado de Bryan, pero no entendía ¿qué hacía entonces viviendo con él? Conociendo a Yuriy, no creía que fuese por el interés económico. ¿Entonces?, ¿qué era?

Yuriy se había sentido algo incómodo con aquel _consejo_, estaba seguro que esos comentarios que venía haciendo Brooklyn, no sólo en aquella noche, sino desde antes, eran porque estaba sospechando algo y no podía permitir que se entrometiera.

—Es una buena idea. Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de viajar fuera de Rusia, no importa exactamente a dónde sea, puede ser algo como España, Alemania, Australia, o algo aún más lejos, Estados Unidos, no lo sé. Deberíamos hablarlo bien. —Yuriy giró su rostro sonriente a Bryan.— ¿Tú qué piensas, _amor_? —aquel mote amoroso que el pelirrojo usó para referirse a Bryan sorprendió a los demás, incluso al mismo Bryan, ya que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera estando frente a otros. Por ello sonrió y aprovechó para besarle la mejilla.

—A donde tú quieras, tú sólo pide y se te concederá. —Yuriy sonrió y pidió otro trago, iba a necesitar más alcohol para poder seguir con aquella farsa.

Discutieron un rato más sobre temas que para el pelirrojo eran bastante lejanos, siguieron hablando de sus viajes ya realizados, de algunos intercambios en la universidad, de cosas que les _obligaron_ a vivir cuando eran niños, y demás cosas de niños ricos que él nunca lograría entender. Su infancia había sido humilde, bastante humilde pero feliz, nunca había tenido nada que envidiar a los ricos, pero conforme fue creciendo, gracias a sus buenas notas y su inteligencia se vio inscrito en institutos que sólo un rico podía pagar, pero él entraba bajo una beca que le ayudaba a solventar tan costosas colegiaturas.

—Yo creo que todos los ricos son unos arrogantes. Creen que con su dinero pueden comprar lo que sea y déjenme decirles algo a los tres… no es así. —Yuriy estaba al fin ebrio y aquel comentario le preocupó a Bryan pues parecía que su pelirrojo no era un bebedor que supiese controlar sus palabras.

—Vámonos Yuriy, estás ebrio. —Bryan se despidió de los otros y se puso de pie, jalando a su _flamante pareja_ por el brazo de manera suave, no pretendía que el pelirrojo terminara haciendo una escena como las que solía hacer en casa al sentirse agredido.

—¿Ya tan rápido? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose con la mano de Brooklyn, después ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes se acercó a Kai y le besó en la mejilla, deteniéndose largos, innecesarios e incómodos segundos con sus labios pegados al rostro del chico de los ojos rojos.

—Vámonos ya, Yuriy. —pidió jalando con un poco más de fuerza al susodicho.

Los celos de Bryan ganaban terreno en él con muchísima rapidez, se sentía bastante molesto, aquel beso fue totalmente innecesario, estaba seguro que incluso Brooklyn se había sentido incómodo con ello.

Llegaron a la casa que compartían desde hacía ya medio año y Yuriy ya ni recordaba el extraño incidente con Kai. Él iba un tanto alegre tarareando una canción que sólo él sabía cuál era. Bryan por su parte se limitó a caminar hasta la habitación llevándole de un brazo, pensaba dejarlo esa noche solo, en realidad estaba tan enojado que no quería ni verlo en esos momentos, aún se sentía celoso, _demasiado celoso._

—Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas. —dijo mirando al pelirrojo sentado en la orilla de la cama, peleándose con los botones del saco que llevaba.— ¿Me ayudas? —pidió.

Bryan suspiró, no pensó que Yuriy fuera _esa _clase de borrachos tan alegres y molestos. Sin poder negarse se acercó y le quitó las manos para desabotonar el saco y arrojarlo al sillón junto a la puerta, después desabotonó la camisa, tragando saliva ante cada botón que dejaba ver aquella pálida piel ahora expuesta.

Terminó su labor de retirarle la camisa y lo empujó, logrando que cayera recostado en la cama con los pies aún colgando, aprovechando ello le retiró los zapatos y también desabotonó el pantalón, pero cuando intentó bajarlo sintió las manos del pelirrojo sobre las suyas. En ese momento prestó atención al rostro del chico, que tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados, su cabello desarreglado y su boca abierta tratando de respirar con algo de dificultad.

—Me lo prometiste. —pidió apenas en un murmullo.

—No seas tonto, no podías ni desabotonar tu propia ropa, sólo te estoy ayudando. —regañó retirándole por completo el pantalón.— Ahora acomódate bien en la cama.

Yuriy estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y sonrió divertido.

—Hazlo tú, cárgame. —pidió.

Bryan volvió a resoplar, se talló sus ojos y le jaló de ambas manos para sentarle, después pasó sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de éste se pegaba al suyo, subiendo sus piernas hasta enredarlas en la cintura de Bryan y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Estás tentando _demasiado _a tu suerte, no hagas eso. —pidió acomodándolo en la cama y arropándole de una vez para no tener que seguir viendo aquel cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Ahora sí, estaré en mi cuarto si te sientes mal.

—Quédate aquí. —murmuró.

Bryan que estaba cerca de la puerta giró a ver al pelirrojo, ¿estaba alucinando o en verdad le había pedido aquello? Los ojos entreabiertos de Yuriy le dieron la respuesta, el chico estaba despierto y pidiéndole que se recostara junto a él. Bryan sonrió, por primera vez en meses de manera genuina.

Se puso cómodo, dejando su pantalón y camisa puesta, sólo había abierto los primeros botones para estar más a gusto, no pretendía dormir junto a un borracho Yuriy teniendo ambos tanta piel descubierta. Eso seguro pondría en riesgo su promesa.

Tras meterse bajo la cobija junto a Yuriy, sintió que éste se acercaba y le abrazaba. Con algo de temor hacia sus propias acciones, envolvió la cintura del pelirrojo y le besó la frente.

—Ya duerme, es tarde.

Yuriy se removió entre sus brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo y ronroneando como si fuese un gato restregándose contra su dueño. Bryan apretó los ojos implorando fuerza de voluntad de alguna recóndita parte de su mente.

—Yuriy en verdad, duerme ya. —volvió a pedir.

—¿Por qué tienes esto puesto? —preguntó jalando la camisa de Bryan, rompiendo los botones que quedaban cerrados, dejándole totalmente abierta.— Tú nunca usas esto para dormir. Así estarás más cómodo. —dijo pasando una de sus manos por las abdominales de Bryan, quien contuvo la respiración unos segundos sintiendo aquel recorrido hasta su espalda. Duró unos minutos en controlarse, no dijo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que sintió la mano de Yuriy acercarse hasta el botón que cerraba su pantalón, en ese momento su mano viajó veloz hasta detener la del pelirrojo y apartarla de ahí.

—Yuriy, si no te detienes yo… —Bryan besó la mano y la dejó sobre su pecho. — …En verdad, duerme por favor.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio diría que Bryan era un tonto, pues en realidad, ¿cuántas veces había tenido al pelirrojo haciendo eso? Ni siquiera quería que durmiera junto a él, y ahora se lo había pedido, le había abrazado y aunque fuese de forma inconsciente le estaba volviendo loco con aquellas caricias. Pero ante todo él tenía palabra, sabía cumplir una promesa y desde la primera noche que el pelirrojo pasó en aquella casa le había prometido que nunca intentaría obligarlo a_ estar_ con él hasta que Yuriy lo deseara. Además antes de salir con Kai y Brooklyn le había reiterado aquella promesa.

Yuriy volvió a dejar vagar su mano por el pecho de Bryan, bajando hasta las abdominales, parecía un simple acto que no pretendía más que eso, sentir la textura de aquella piel y sus marcados músculos, pero para Bryan era ir demasiado lejos, posó una de sus manos sobre la del menor, pero su voluntad no fue tan fuerte así que no pudo detener su recorrido, sólo cerró sus ojos y sintió la caricia del otro, hasta que éste llegó al botón que cerraba su pantalón y con un movimiento torpe trató de abrirlo.

—Yuriy, sé que te hice una promesa, pero no abuses, no soy de palo. —se quejó hablándole al oído. Ahí pudo sentir los labios de Yuriy pegarse a su oído y sonreír un poco, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja y recorriendo aquella caricia por todo el rostro hasta llegar a los labios de un más que sorprendido Bryan que no pudo contenerse más y le tomó con ambas manos del rostro, comenzando con un arrebatado beso que no tardó en profundizar, sintiendo pronto la lengua de Yuriy jugar con la suya, cosa que _nunca _había sucedido antes.

Las manos del pelirrojo al no poder con el botón del pantalón subieron en una caricia por el pecho, mientras besaba con rudeza al mayor, incluso se había incorporado, sentándose sobre su entrepierna mientras le besaba con mayor arrebato. Bryan le acarició la espalda, tomándole después de la cadera, jadeando con fuerza cuando sintió un movimiento involuntario de Yuriy sobre aquella área tan sensible.

—Maldición, Yuriy. —bufó sentándose aún con el pelirrojo sobre su cadera. Le besó con mayor ímpetu, enredando sus manos en el cabello rojo, del cual tiró después para ver los ojos azules entreabiertos mirarle de cerca.— Mañana cuando estés en tu sano juicio te voy a violar por hacerme esto. —y después de aquella amenaza se levantó haciendo al pelirrojo a un lado, después salió de la habitación casi corriendo.

No había dudado un segundo en entrar a su habitación y desvestirse por completo mientras caminaba al baño que ésta tenía en su interior. Ahí terminaría con lo que Yuriy comenzó, aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo, pero no iba a romper una promesa, una _doble promesa._

Yuriy por su parte le miró salir, aún recostado sobre la cama, entonces sonrió de lado cuando se quedó solo.

—Tienes un punto a tu favor, sí que sabes cumplir tus promesas. —Yuriy mantuvo la sonrisa por unos minutos ya que desde que habían llegado a casa no estaba tan borracho como había fingido, y aún cuando había sido bastante riesgoso lo que hizo, trataba de comprobar algo sobre Bryan. Aunque debía admitir que ahora le había dejado caliente, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo bien que besaba el mayor, sentir esas grandes manos desvistiéndole, y después acariciarle sobre su espalda…— Tendré que terminar solo. —dijo metiéndose a bañar.

**—X—**

A La mañana siguiente, Bryan estaba desayunando en el jardín, no había esperado que Yuriy despertara temprano para acompañarle, ya que supuso que estaría con una tremenda resaca, por lo que se adelantó a desayunar y les había avisado a los cocineros que prepararan algo para ayudar al menor con su _problema _cuando despertara.

—¿Ahora ni siquiera me esperas para desayunar? —preguntó Yuriy, llegando hasta la mesa y tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a Bryan.

—Pensé que no te sentirías bien, ¿Ya pediste algo? —preguntó tomando un poco de jugo.

—Ya, ahorita lo traen para acá.

—Perfecto, te espero. ¿Entonces te sientes bien? —preguntó algo curioso.

—Bueno, tengo la resaca normal, dolor de cabeza, lagunas mentales, pero amanecí bastante hambriento, ¿por qué?, ¿hice o _dije _algo de lo que deba estar orgulloso?

Bryan sonrió ante aquella pregunta que más bien era un reto.

—No, no hiciste nada malo. —corrigió. Yuriy arrugó la boca decepcionado.

—Yo sólo preguntaba. Podrías explicarme, ¿por qué amanecí sin ropa? —indagó estirando una mano hasta tomar un pedazo de fruta del plato de Bryan y llevarlo a su boca, en serio estaba bastante hambriento.

—Si estás insinuando que rompí mi promesa, no fue así. No tengo idea qué clase de _solitarios_ juegos hayas tenido ahí en tu habitación para amanecer sin ropa. Sólo te recuerdo que no hay necesidad de eso, siempre seré materia dispuesta para cuando necesites desahogarte. —Bryan sonrió guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo mientras metía un pedazo de fruta a su boca y masticaba gustoso.

—Idiota. —Aún cuando le había insultado no pudo más que sonreír ante la manera tan descarada en que Bryan le coqueteó. Miró los ojos verdes de Bryan, eran bonitos, de hecho si se detenía un momento a verlo bien, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. _Tonterías, _pensó Yuriy tallándose los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia una de las señoras de la servidumbre que ya se acercaban con su desayuno.— Gracias. —dijo recibiendo frente a él lo que pidió.— Y ahora con tu permiso, muero de hambre. —avisó comenzando a comer como si no hubiese probado nada en un día completo.

A Bryan eso le pareció extraño, la actitud del pelirrojo estaba siendo demasiado diferente, ni siquiera había intentado iniciar una _verdadera _pelea con él. La insinuación sobre amanecer desnudo no la hizo en serio, tampoco su insulto y para rematar, nunca había tomado comida de su plato, mucho menos solía comer con ese ímpetu frente a él o acompañarle por voluntad propia a desayunar juntos. ¿Qué era diferente esa mañana?

—Ayer mencionaste que había muchos lugares a los cuales te gustaría viajar. —inició Bryan con aquella plática, pues no estaba seguro de _qué _partes había olvidado el pelirrojo de la noche anterior, aunque suponía que su encuentro en la cama antes de dormir era parte de sus lagunas mentales, o de lo contrario estaría reclamándole en serio por _aprovechado._— Mencionaste algunos en particular que quisieras conocer. Así que me encantaría que pensaras con cuál quieres iniciar, quiero complacerte en eso.

Yuriy levantó la mirada de su plato y sonrió.

—¿En serio quieres complacerme? —preguntó con tono algo ácido. "Canté victoria demasiado rápido_" _Pensó Bryan.— Quizás podrías empezar por dejarme ir a vivir con mis padres, oh espera, ellos me vendieron contigo así que eso no sería una buena idea, supongo no querrán mercancía en devolución, mucho menos si les retiras el apoyo económico que les das por tenerme aquí. Pero prometo que pensaré en otra forma en que puedas complacerme.

Bryan sintió que su sonrisa volvía a abandonar su rostro, parecía que esto iba a ser imposible.

—Pensé que hoy tendríamos un día tranquilo, pero veo que no será así. —Bryan se levantó de su asiento dejando su comida a medio terminar y dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa.

Había notado a Yuriy muy cambiado cuando se sentó frente a él en la mesa, pero no le había durado realmente nada el gusto, ya que rápido volvió con sus comentarios ácidos. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón, quizás debería complacerle en _eso _que le había pedido y dejarle partir, debía pensarlo y muy en serio, después de todo, ¿cuán patético debía ser para tener que retener a la fuerza a la persona que quería? Siempre podría volver a estar solo, no pasaría nada, sólo tendría que acostumbrarse.

…Era muy fácil pensarlo, pero imaginar estar lejos de Yuriy le provocaba un hueco en su estómago que dolía. Era oficial, era _tan patética su situación._

Yuriy sintió coraje, no supo por qué pero le molestó y le hizo sentir culpable aquel último comentario, pues la decepción en el rostro de Bryan era real, así como la sonrisa con la que le recibió cuando lo miró llegar.

—Maldición, yo soy aquí quien debería estar enojado, no sintiéndome culpable. —se dijo comenzando a jugar con la comida en su plato, sintiendo que hasta el hambre se le había ido.— ¿Qué me estás haciendo Bryan?

**†Coиτϊиúα†**

**—¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

"_Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y hay que empezar de nuevo."  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

_**—**_

___De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión.___


	5. Nuestra Historia

**Capítulo 5  
><strong>_Nuestra historia  
><em>**—XI—**

Después de aquel extraño encuentro con su _supuesto _primo, Yuriy no había comentado nada en casa, pues según la historia que Brooklyn le había contado, Dean, el padre de Yuriy estaba enojado con su hermana, así que no tenía caso traer un problema más a la larga lista de los que ya tenían en casa.

Desde que el padre de Yuriy había quedado en una silla de ruedas, además de convertirse en una persona amargada y frustrada con su propio destino, no podía trabajar, y aun cuando el accidente había sido dentro de su trabajo, la pensión que les daban era realmente insignificante, pues a duras penas y alcanzaba para alimentarles correctamente, ya no digamos de pagar algún recibo de los que por obvias razones se generaban en casa, por ello el pelirrojo se había visto en la necesidad de buscar trabajo como bar tender en un lugar que estaba de moda entre los ricos.

Yuriy Ivanov nunca había envidiado la posición económica en la que habían crecido algunas personas, ya que por experiencia tratando a ese tipo de gente en las escuelas a las que había asistido gracias a las becas que le ofrecían, podía generalizar que al crecer con todo a manos llenas, era poco lo que aprendían a valorar. Aunque tampoco podía negar que le hubiese gustado tener un poco más de oportunidades.

—Ya voy a trabajar. —avisó Yuriy en voz alta para que ambos padres le escucharan, después salió de su casa caminando como siempre a paso lento, ahora que había salido de vacaciones podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco más en las mañanas y tomar un turno más largo en el trabajo.— En serio, ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó Yuriy acomodando sus manos dentro de la chamarra, acelerando el paso.

Aquel chico que se había presentado como Kai Hiwatari, le había estado acompañando hacia su trabajo y de regreso a su casa desde hacía un mes atrás, Yuriy no estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba esperando de su parte, pero dado lo que gastaba por noche mientras bebía esperándole, no creía que fuese cualquier chico de posición media.

—Por lo que veo no estás saliendo con nadie, quiero que aceptes una invitación a salir conmigo. Sé que descansas los miércoles, ¿qué te parece si me aceptas una salida a cenar?

Kai se adelantó y se paró frente a él, caminando hacia atrás a paso lento pues Yuriy no había detenido su paso.

—Ya te he dicho que tú y yo… —dijo mientras movía el dedo apuntándose a sí mismo y al chico frente a él.— _no_ sucederá.

—Yo sé que sucederá. —afirmó. Yuriy le vio retirarse una bufanda blanca del cuello y acomodarla sobre él. Obligándole a detener el paso para no chocar con el de ojos rojos.— Hoy no podré esperarte, te regresas con cuidado. —pidió invadiendo el espacio personal del pelirrojo.— Tendré que salir de la ciudad unos días, te aviso para que no pienses que perdí el interés.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, no me interesan. —Kai dio un paso al frente obligándole a retroceder la misma distancia si no quería chocar con el cuerpo del otro.— ¿Conoces la definición de espacio personal? —preguntó viéndose acorralado contra una pared.

—Me gustaría un beso de _buen viaje. _¿Qué dices? —Kai sonrió de lado, lamiéndose los labios.

Yuriy le devolvió la sonrisa, después miró los labios entreabiertos de Kai y se acercó con cuidado, pasando sus labios tan cerca de la mejilla de Kai que le obligó a cerrar los ojos ante aquel suave y sugestivo contacto, después habló sobre su oído.— Yo creo que deberías pedírselo a tu madre. —murmuró, empujando a Kai y continuando su camino solo.

—El miércoles te veo aquí a ésta hora, o de lo contrario te buscaré directamente en tu casa, como prefieras… —avisó Kai, sonriendo ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, le encantaba que no fuese tan fácil como la mayoría.

Yuriy continuó su camino hacia su trabajo, una vez que se sintió libre de la mirada rojiza, tomó la bufanda que ahora le mantenía el cuello cálido y la subió hasta su nariz para oler aquella colonia tan particular y deliciosa que siempre traía Kai. Por más que se hiciera del rogar, en su interior sabía que le gustaba Kai, pero no quería caer rendido en los brazos del chico, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

—**XII—**  
><em>—De vuelta al presente—<em>

El día había pasado bastante lento, Yuriy decidió no entrar a casa y quedarse bajo el tenue rayo de sol que las espesas nubes dejaban pasar. Se recostó bajo un árbol del inmenso patio que rodeaba la generosa casa de Bryan, después de todo, algún beneficio debía tener el que aquel lugar donde ahora vivía fuese tan grande. La privacidad era uno de ellos.

—Joven Ivanov. —una voz le sacó de su letanía.— El señor quiere saber si le acompañará a comer. —la suave voz de una de las señoras que trabajaban en la casa le hizo despabilarse.

—Dígale por favor que no tengo hambre. Aquí estaré un rato más.

Sabía que ese rechazo le costaría, Bryan podía ser muy bueno, pero también tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte que hacía que ambos chocaran y se estuviesen peleando la mayor parte del tiempo en que estaban juntos. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran comenzado de diferente modo…

—_Algunos Meses atrás—_

Yuriy se había preparado para regresar a su trabajo. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que vio a Kai, cuando le pidió salir con él y nunca regresó, no tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado con el chico pero supuso que después de todo había perdido el interés.

Ahora su problema era con otra persona. Debía admitir que aunque él supiera que físicamente no era desagradable, no lograba entender por qué siempre terminaba con algún chico o chica molestándole al borde de rayar en el acoso. ¿Por qué no podía conocer a alguien normal?

Llevaba alrededor de tres meses siendo _prácticamente _acosado por un tal Bryan Kuznetzov. El tipo era mayor que él quizás unos tres o cuatro años, no más. Aún así una noche se había plantado frente a él en la barra invitándole a salir, cosa a la cual se negó rotundamente una y otra vez cada noche, al principio le molestó bastante, después le pareció extraño y al final le parecía _gracioso _todo el asunto.

—Casi podría asegurar que fueran parientes… —dijo Yuriy divertido siendo interceptado por Bryan a la salida de su trabajo.

El guardia se acercó a ellos.— ¿Quieres que te consiga un taxi? —le preguntó al pelirrojo viendo como el de cabello plateado se había interpuesto en el camino de Yuriy.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —sonrió despidiéndose del preocupado guardia que custodiaba la puerta aquella noche.— Ahora sí, ¿te das cuenta lo acosador que te ves? —dirigió su pregunta a Bryan, que se limitó a sonreír.

—No parecería un acosador si aceptaras mi invitación a salir. Te llevaré a casa hoy, vamos. —no parecía habérselo pedido, se lo estaba ordenando. Y ni siquiera supo por qué pero le terminó siguiendo hasta el carro.

—Si pidieras las cosas de un modo más amable, tal vez se te concederían más rápido. —avisó Yuriy adelantándose hasta subir del lado del conductor.— Iré contigo si me permites manejar. —advirtió acomodando el asiento.

Bryan se rió y dio la vuelta a su carro subiendo del lado del copiloto, entregando entonces las llaves a Yuriy.

—Como tú prefieras.

A Yuriy le pareció demasiado extraño el hecho de que le dejase manejar, por lo general los niños ricos con los que había tratado, mantenían un enfermizo amor por sus automóviles, y era casi imposible que le dejaran tocarlo, manejarlo estaba fuera de los límites de lo posible.

—Prepárate entonces… nunca lo he hecho antes. —rió mordiéndose el labio inferior sin ver la despreocupada expresión de Bryan, que contrario a asustarse, soltó una suave risa.

Había salido apenas unas cuantas ocasiones con Bryan, no habían llegado a nada físico, ni siquiera le había permitido un simple beso, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría el chico sin nada más que su compañía como agradecimiento, salieron a comer en un par de ocasiones, al cine, y los días en que no tenía tiempo sólo se veían en el trabajo de Yuriy, donde en realidad no podía prestarle atención, más allá de servirle bebidas cuando se lo pidiera, ya que solía estar bastante ocupado.

Pero nada había preparado a Yuriy para el cambio que daría su vida en cuestión de un mes. Tan sólo un día llegó a su casa de la escuela y le tenían las maletas hechas. Por un momento pensó que su padre se había molestado con él por haberle visto junto a Bryan un par de veces, pero ellos se trataban como amigos así que su padre no podía juzgarle por _homofóbico ¿o sí?, _aunque quizás el problema radicaba en que Bryan era rico y su padre parecía tener un problema con ello.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

—De ahora en adelante no vas a vivir aquí, ya hemos hecho un trato con tu amigo, él se hará cargo de ti. —habló el papá, su madre estaba callada, mantenía su mano sobre su boca conteniendo los sollozos.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué pasa, papá?, ¿madre? —preguntó mirándola por primera vez, buscando su mirada para obtener una explicación que él pudiera comprender.— No, no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Hablamos con tu amigo, con ese riquillo que saliste en las últimas semanas. Le dijimos que no estabas a la venta pero insistió, y tú sabes nuestra situación, Yuriy yo… —su padre hizo una pausa, después miró sus manos puestas sobre su regazo y terminó.— Lo siento mucho, Yuriy.

—¿Así de fácil te deshaces de mí? Con un simple "Lo siento mucho, Yuriy" —preguntó casi gritando al borde de la histeria.— Estás muy equivocado si en verdad crees que voy a dejarme comprar como tú. Yo no los necesito a ustedes… y tampoco a él.

Yuriy estaba enojado, había pasado de la sorpresa a la decepción y después al coraje en cuestión de segundos. Su mente gritaba que estaba siendo víctima de una broma muy desagradable, pero la seriedad en el rostro de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre le hacían pensar lo contrario.

—Lo harás. —advirtió el padre.— Lo harás porque no te hemos mantenido tantos años gratis, ahora tu madre y yo te necesitamos.

—Papá, ésta no es la solución, yo puedo dejar la escuela, puedo buscar otro trabajo, puedo… —su voz sonaba desesperada, se acercó a su padre, hincándose frente a la silla de éste, tomándole de las manos.— Yo les puedo ayudar, no quiero irme con nadie.

El padre de Yuriy se soltó del agarre y sin verlo volvió a repetir.— Ya hemos cerrado el trato, te irás con él hoy. En un rato llegarán por ti para llevarte a su casa.

—¡Soy mayor de edad, ni tú ni nadie puede obligarme a nada! —gritó alejándose de su progenitor.

—Él ya pagó por ti, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras estés a su lado. Si en algo puedes decir que quieres a tus padres, lo harás.

—¡Ja! Ahora vas a apelar al chantaje emocional. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó riendo incrédulo de lo que estaba diciendo.— Eres la persona más hipócrita que haya conocido, papá. —manifestó girando a verle.— Dejaste de hablarle a tu hermana por más de veinte años cuando se casó por conveniencia con alguien de dinero… —hizo una pausa notando la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre, pues él no estaba enterado que Yuriy conociera aquella historia.— …Y ahora me dices que me vendiste al mejor postor, a tu hijo lo vendiste. Tu único hijo, cabe mencionar. ¡Qué hipócrita eres!, ¡son un par de hipócritas! —gritó saliendo de la casa sin ninguna de sus maletas. Sentándose fuera.— Estaré mejor sin ustedes… —murmuró. Sus ojos ardían aguantando las lágrimas, pero no iba a darle el lujo a nadie de verle en ese estado.

¿Así que Bryan le había comprado? …Pues se encargaría de que se arrepintiera de esa _compra._

—_De vuelta al presente—_

Yuriy no estaba ni siquiera seguro del porqué había seguido ese juego, si sus padres habían decidido algo tan ruin para su futuro, ¿por qué los ayudaba? Debía admitir que Bryan estaba ganando su atención, tal vez no tan rápido como Kai lo había hecho en un principio, pero… nunca iba a entender por qué Bryan había recurrido a algo tan bajo y patético para tenerle, si las cosas entre ellos dos estaban dándose, lento, pero estaban avanzando… ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Nadie le daba explicaciones, no había vuelto a buscar a sus padres desde aquella tarde en que esperó fuera de su casa, ahí llegaron un par de sirvientes de Bryan que se encargaron de entrar por sus maletas a la casa y acomodarlas en el carro, él por su parte ni siquiera entró a despedirse, sólo se subió al automóvil y esperó por una explicación…

…Una que hasta el día de hoy no había llegado.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —preguntó Bryan apenas llegando junto al pelirrojo.— Ya terminé de comer, puedes entrar a la casa si así lo quieres, yo saldré hoy.

—¿A dónde irás? —cuestionó apresurado, recargando su cuerpo en ambos codos para elevar un poco el pecho y mirar al recién llegado.

—Sólo… saldré, tal vez vaya a beber por ahí. Te dejaré la casa sola para que estés más cómodo. —Bryan comenzó a caminar alejándose, después se detuvo unos segundos.— No tardes en ir a comer, pedí que prepararan tu comida favorita ya que no terminaste tu desayuno.

—¿Vas a volver? —la pregunta salió sin pensarla. Los ojos verdes le miraron con algo parecido a la sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por lo que él hacía?, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Claro. ¿Tenías algún plan de traer a otra persona? —Yuriy le miró arrugando la frente con coraje ante la broma de mal gusto de Bryan.— Porque eso no ayudaría a guardar las apariencias, ya bastante tengo con pagarles más a los sirvientes para que no hablen con mi abuelo.

—¿Qué importa tu abuelo? —tras soltar la pregunta Yuriy se puso de pie, acercándose a Bryan que se giró totalmente para verlo de frente.— ¿Por qué insistes en que él crea esta farsa?

—Créeme Yuriy, él es quien en verdad debe tragarse ésta farsa. —ante aquella respuesta a medias, giró su cuerpo tratando de alejarse, pero el pelirrojo le jaló de un brazo para que no le dejara hablando, él tenía muchas preguntas, y no estaba dispuesto a que siguieran escondiéndole información como si fuese un niño.

—Quiero respuestas, Bryan, las quiero ahora. Tú y yo estábamos bien, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? —tomó al mayor de ambos brazos.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso?, ¿es que nunca vas a dejar de llorar por lo mismo? ¡Acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida! —se soltó, dando apenas unos pasos lejos del pelirrojo antes de detenerse por completo.— Estarás mejor aquí… —le dijo.— No te preocupes, no te voy a molestar cuando llegue.

La conversación murió ahí, Yuriy le vio alejarse y no comprendió el porqué le había dicho que estaría mejor ahí. ¿A qué se refería?, ¿mejor que con sus padres? Eso lo dudaba.

—**XIII—**

Más tarde, Yuriy despertó al escuchar un fuerte sonido en el patio, apenas se asomó por la ventana mirando el carro que conducía Bryan ahora estampado contra un árbol cerca de la entrada.

—¡Estúpido, qué hiciste! —gritó desde su ventana, después bajó corriendo descalzo y en un suave pantalón de pijama, sin tomarle importancia al frío que hacía en las madrugadas como esa.— ¡Bryan! ¡Bryan! —gritó abriendo la puerta del automóvil, el chico no llevaba puesto el cinturón pero la bolsa de aire le había detenido, sólo parecía estar lastimado de alguna parte de la cabeza que ya comenzaba a sangrar, manchándole el rostro.— Eres un completo idiota. —regañó al acercarse y olerlo. Apestaba a alcohol.

Con una mano le limpió parte de la sangre que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Le movió un poco de los hombros tratando de despertarle.

—Despierta vamos, despierta. —pedía.

—¿Yuriy? —preguntó apenas abriendo los ojos.— ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Estás en casa, estúpido borracho! —regañó aún con ambas manos tomándole del rostro.— Vamos, te llevaré a un hospital, baja de ahí. —regañó ayudándole ya que entre el golpe y el alcohol que había ingerido, no sabía qué le tenía más torpe.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —repetía apenas caminando fuera del ahora desarmado carro.— Sólo, ayúdame a llegar a la cama.

Yuriy no estaba muy seguro de que Bryan estuviera del todo bien, pero había visto varias veces lo que hacían en ese tipo de accidentes, así que subió casi cargando el pesado cuerpo del mayor, que arrastraba los pies haciéndolos tropezar de vez en cuando. Al cabo de varios minutos lo dejó caer sobre la cama en la que él había estado durmiendo.

—Espera, voy por el botiquín. —avisó dejándole ahí solo. Regresó con el mencionado maletín que contenía artilugios de primeros auxilios. Lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos de Bryan, y alumbrarles con una pequeña lámpara, notando la reacción en ellos.— Creo que eso significa que estás bien. —se dijo, tomando un trapo que humedeció para limpiarle la frente, la sangre había cesado por lo que pensó que sólo había sido algún rasguño en alguna parte de la cabeza.— Eres un completo inconsciente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre manejar estando así de borracho? —preguntaba mientras seguía en su labor de limpiar su rostro.

Terminó por desvestirlo justo como lo había hecho Bryan el día anterior con él. Sólo que la diferencia radicaba en que ahora el mayor estaba bastante borracho, quedándose dormido mientras se peleaba por retirarle la camisa y los zapatos, pero Yuriy sabía que no debía dejar dormir tan rápido a una persona que acababa de recibir un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza, podía ser peligroso según tenía entendido.

—Oye, oye… No te quedes dormido tan rápido, idiota. —regañó mientas le daba suaves cachetadas.— No me hagas golpearte más fuerte. —volvió a regañar. Terminó de desvestirle, jalándole de los brazos en un inútil intento por sentarlo sobre la cama para despertarle.— Estás demasiado pesado. —renegó.— ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago? —se repitió algo nervioso.

Yuriy miró el cuerpo de Bryan, sólo le había dejado la ropa interior que llevaba, en su pecho pudo distinguir varias marcas rojas que en algunas partes ya se hacían moradas, producto del golpe que se acababa de dar al chocar tan estúpidamente contra el árbol.

—No debes dormir aún, vamos, despierta, mantente conmigo. le dijo recostándose a su lado.

—Me siento bien, Yuriy, sólo tengo mucho sueño. —aseguró, tomando la mano del pelirrojo que estaba sobre su pecho, besándola y devolviéndola al lugar donde estaba.— Sólo… deseo… dormir. —dijo más pausado.

Yuriy no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dormir, por lo menos debía mantenerlo despierto un rato más, ¿cuál era la manera más sencilla de distraer a un hombre, si no era comiendo?

El pelirrojo se levantó un poco, sólo para sentarse sobre la parte baja del estómago de Bryan, quien se quejó un poco al sentir aquel peso sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Las manos del pelirrojo viajaron por todo el pecho del mayor hasta apoyarlas junto a la cabeza de éste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, _rojo_? —preguntó con aquel _mote _amoroso con el que le solía molestar cuando apenas salían.

—Mantenerte despierto. —murmuró acercándose hasta los labios de Bryan, tomándolos entre los suyos antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Probó una vez más el interior de aquella cavidad, jugando con los labios de Bryan que no tardó en enredar ambas manos en su cabello que caía sobre su rostro, descubriéndolo con aquella acción, pero aprovechando el agarre para profundizar el beso.

—Está bien, tienes _toda _mi atención. —dijo Bryan girando su cuerpo, quedando sobre el pelirrojo, que le envolvió con sus piernas sobre la cintura.

—Cállate y bésame. —pidió Yuriy aruñando la espalda de Bryan, sintiendo los labios de éste último bajar por su cuello en suaves y húmedos besos que arrebataban pequeños gemidos por parte del pelirrojo. Una de las manos de Bryan estaba apoyada junto a la cabeza de su compañero, sirviendo de apoyo para su cuerpo, mientras su mano libre se ocupaba de recorrer toda la extensión de piel que estaba a su alcance.

El pantalón de pijama que aún tenía puesto el pelirrojo le estorbaba en su afán por tocar la mayor parte de piel que pudiera. Pero poco le importó cuando coló una de sus manos dentro del pantalón, acariciando por sobre la ropa interior el miembro de Yuriy que estaba despertando rápido ante su toque.

"Veo que no te soy indiferente" pensó Bryan continuando con sus besos y aquel toque que hacía gemir al menor.

—Bry.. an. —murmuró entre suspiros, tomándole del rostro para que le mirara directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirando los intensos ojos azules.

—No vayas más lejos que esto… _aún_ no. —pidió el pelirrojo, besándole los labios con suavidad después de pedirle aquello.

—Sólo te ayudaré a terminar… —avisó Bryan, no pensaba penetrarle si no era lo que Yuriy deseaba.— ¿Está bien? —pidió su consentimiento, la respuesta de Yuriy fue esconder su rostro en el cuello de Bryan y mover de forma positiva la cabeza como una respuesta.

Bryan sonrió complacido. No importaba si esto se debía sólo a la preocupación del pelirrojo actuando, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no le habría intentado _mantener despierto_ de _ese modo_ si sintiera repulsión por él.

Coló su mano dentro de la ropa interior del pelirrojo, apretando con su extremidad el pene ya despierto del menor, comenzando con aquel movimiento de sube y baja para ayudarle a terminar como lo había prometido, ya después iría a tomarse una ducha fría para desahogarse él mismo.

O eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que sintió la fría mano del pelirrojo colarse bajo su propio bóxer, dejándole unos segundos sin respiración, sintiendo la suave y tímida caricia del chico envolviéndole el miembro, comenzando aquel movimiento que él mismo realizaba en el pene del otro.

Tras varios minutos de aquel insistente toque, Bryan le besó los labios sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse, mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior en un arrebato de lujuria, hasta sentir el cálido líquido de su pelirrojo manchando su mano, dejándose ir segundos después sobre la mano del menor.

Ambos terminaron con sonoros gemidos en la mano del contrario. Yuriy no podía creer lo que habían hecho, aunque debía admitir que no estaba arrepentido, sólo un poco incrédulo de haber sido él quien dio inicio, pero todo se debía a la preocupación que sentía por Bryan, eso era todo.

—¿Ahora sí puedo dormir? —preguntó Bryan sin moverse de su posición sobre el pelirrojo, acercándose hasta robarle un nuevo beso antes de recibir cualquier respuesta verbal ante su pregunta.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así. —dijo Yuriy, Bryan se tumbó a su lado sin comprender del todo, ¿a qué parte de _todo _lo que habían hecho se refería?— No vuelvas a manejar cuando estás tan tomado… —regañó el pelirrojo sintiendo uno de los fuertes brazos de Bryan envolverle por la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del menor.

—Prometo que no lo haré otra vez, lo siento. —se disculpó, besando la parte trasera del hombro de Yuriy.— Hay que dormir, está por amanecer. —aseguró viendo entre las persianas colarse un poco de luz.

Yuriy se separó, sentándose en la cama, Bryan no hizo movimiento alguno, supuso que el _encanto _se había roto una vez más como la mañana anterior mientras desayunaban. Pero no había sido así esta vez, ya que Yuriy se había levantado por una cobija para arroparles, después volvió a su posición, amoldándose al cuerpo del mayor.

…Bryan durmió con una sonrisa esa _mañana_. Yuriy, no entendía qué estaba haciendo, sólo dejó de pensar en algún punto de aquella noche, seguro había sido el susto, o eso es lo que él deseaba creer.

†**Coиτϊиúα†**

—**¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

"_Nos queríamos en una dialéctica de imán y limadura, de ataque y defensa, de pelota y pared."  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

_**—**_

____De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión.____


	6. Avances

**Capítulo 6  
><strong>_Avances  
><em>**—XIV—**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde _ese _evento que tuvieran la noche en que Bryan se accidentó, la verdad es que la interacción entre ellos no podía decirse que era la de una pareja que vivía junta, ya que después de ese día, Yuriy evitó de manera _muy _obvia cada vez que el otro quería hacer mención de ello. Bryan decidió darle el tiempo que necesitara, ya que para él ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo peleando y esa noche habían avanzado grandes pasos que Yuriy no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

La actitud de Yuriy era esquiva, de vez en cuando traía a colación lo que Bryan había hecho y le reclamaba por haberlo sacado de su casa, sobre todo sin siquiera atreverse a darle una maldita explicación, llevaban más de medio año viviendo juntos y aún no podía enterarse el _por qué _estaba ahí. Pero Bryan, e incluso el pelirrojo podían notar que esas discusiones no eran las mismas, Yuriy había bajado la guardia considerablemente y era bastante notorio que trataba de levantar aquella pared entre ellos comenzando una discusión y huyendo a su habitación después de eso.

—_Rojo_, tenemos que hablar. —avisó Bryan, llegando bajo el árbol que Yuriy solía utilizar cuando quería pasar un rato a solas.

El aludido abrió los ojos y en un movimiento perezoso se sentó mirando al recién llegado, se sentía extraño pero desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos, Bryan no dejaba de llamarle con aquél apodo _cariñoso_.— ¿De qué? —preguntó curioso. ¿Acaso se había decidido a contarle todo?

—Como ya mencionaron en la fiesta de compromiso, Kai y Brooklyn harán su ceremonia de unión en un par de meses… —comenzó.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, Bryan?, ¿me vas a pedir matrimonio? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, cierto? —Bryan rió con las reacciones del pelirrojo, que aún cuando había girado su rostro a otro lado para evitar que le viera, su sonrojo fue demasiado obvio.— Se te concederá lo que quieres…

Yuriy regresó su vista sorprendido hacia su _pareja._ Duró unos segundos antes de reaccionar.— ¿Me vas a dejar ir? —su tono fue de burla, era obvio que no se refería a eso, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, corregiré mi frase, se te concederá _una_ _parte _de lo que quieres… Me iré a Japón, no estoy seguro si será por un mes o más, te quedarás en casa. —Bryan sacó unas llaves de su pantalón, las miró un segundo en sus manos y después se agachó hasta ver los ojos azules de Yuriy a la misma altura.— Aquí tienes, éstas llaves son las del coche rojo que te compré que nunca has querido usar, puedes ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que desees, nadie te detendrá. —Bryan tomó la mano de Yuriy y colocó ahí las llaves, cerrándola después entre sus propias manos.

—Pe..pero. —Yuriy parpadeó confundido, ¿qué significaba exactamente todo esto?

—El día que vaya a volver yo te avisaré para que estés aquí, ya que quisiera verte cuando llegue, entonces hablaremos de tu libertad, quizás la _definitiva_ que tú deseas, por ahora, por favor permanece en ésta que es tu casa, eres libre de salir a donde quieras, sólo vuelve. —el mayor soltó la mano del aún sorprendido Yuriy, después se puso de pie para irse.

—¡Espera! —habló Yuriy elevando la voz y poniéndose de pie casi de un salto.— No entiendo, ¿por qué te vas a ir? —De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer… ¿en serio había preguntado eso? O eso es lo que pensó Yuriy, reprochándose mentalmente.

—Mi abuelo necesita que vaya a capacitar al que será el director de la compañía allá en Japón. —explicó, sonrió melancólico y se paró muy cerca del pelirrojo mirándole a los ojos.— Te voy a extrañar, en verdad lo haré. —subió una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla del menor, llevando su caricia hasta el cabello rojo, aprovechó entonces la distracción para atraer la cabeza de Yuriy hacia sus labios y besarle la frente.— Eres libre de llamarme, mandar mensajes, e—mails, hablar por skype, incluso si quieres experimentar el sexo cibernético, siempre estaré disponible. —Yuriy no pudo evitar reírse ante lo último que dijo Bryan, siempre con sus comentarios ocurrentes.— En serio Yuriy. —le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho.— Si necesitas algo, sabes mi teléfono y estaré todo el tiempo pendiente.

—¿Será sólo un mes? —preguntó serio sin retirar la mano del pecho de Bryan, Yuriy apenas había notado lo cerca que estaba éste.

—No estoy seguro, se supone que la capacitación dura un mes, pero todo dependerá de los pendientes que haya dejado el otro, no puedo dejar al nuevo director sin explicarle todo el funcionamiento. Aunque es un trabajador de ahí que acaban de ascender, así que supongo no será tan difícil. —la explicación del chico de ojos verdes no le dejó muy contento.

—¿Por qué tu abuelo siempre dispone de tu tiempo así? —dijo molesto soltándose. Bryan miraba curioso la respuesta que estaba teniendo Yuriy, sin duda era mucho más de lo que podía haber pedido, pues dejaba notar lo mucho que le iba a extrañar, aunque esos labios pudieran decir lo contrario.

—Te llevaría conmigo pero prefiero que estés aquí, he pensado que quizás puedas continuar tus estudios, no importa lo que suceda cuando regrese, te seguiré ayudando para que termines tu carrera universitaria.

—¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

—De hecho ya debería estar saliendo con mi maleta hacia el aeropuerto, pero aquí me ves, incapaz de separarme de ti. —sonrió, se acercó a Yuriy lento, deseaba probar una vez más sus labios, ya que desde que se había accidentado cuando bebió de más, no habían vuelto a tener un momento cercano como el que vivían ahora.

Inclinó su rostro al frente, en su mirada sólo se reflejaban los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo, deseaba besarlos una vez más, pero no esperó que Yuriy girara un poco el rostro recibiendo el beso en la mejilla. Bryan sonrió melancólico, quizás había cantado victoria muy rápido con ese chico.

—Iré a preparar mi maleta. Tienes las tarjetas de crédito, si necesitas otra cosa… sólo, llámame. —y con ello se alejó a paso rápido. Yuriy miró su mano aún con las llaves entre sus dedos.

—**XV—**

Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes de que Bryan se hubiera ido, y no había vuelto, ni siquiera había señales de que regresara pronto. La verdad es que no le había llamado, tampoco le había mandado mensajes a su celular, ni e—mails, mucho menos pláticas por skype o sexo cibernético como lo insinuó, se abstuvo, estaba probándose a sí mismo, y para ser sincero, estaba perdiendo la prueba.

Pero, ¿en qué consistía esa prueba?

Fácil. Estaba seguro que no lo necesitaba, no tenía nada de qué platicar con Bryan, así que no le hallaba la necesidad a tratar de comunicarse de algún modo con él. Aun así el mayor había hablado una vez por semana al teléfono fijo de la casa para saber que todo estuviera bien, pero en ningún momento trató de comunicarse directamente con él. Se había convencido de que no necesitaba a Bryan, ese malestar que sintió la noche que se despidió de él seguro había sido la comida que le cayó mal, ya que no encontraba otra explicación.

—No te voy a mandar ningún mensaje. —dijo al aire, arrojando su celular a la cama, ya que había estado debatiéndose entre escribir o no.

"_Hola" _

Tras varios minutos después de arrojar su celular, lo miró y terminó enviando aquel mensaje tan simple que no decía nada en realidad, era un tonto saludo.

"_Te extraño, Rojo"_

Aquella respuesta inmediata le hizo sonreír, Bryan podía ser tan maldito y al mismo tiempo tan cursi. Le gustaba mucho eso de él. _Gustar._

"_¿Cómo va todo?, ¿cuándo vuelves?"_

Preguntó aquello que le estaba quemando, las personas que trabajaban ahí no estaban seguros de la fecha, ya que les había preguntado una y otra vez y no le respondieron, ellos afirmaban no estar al tanto de esa información, aunque casi podía asegurar que sólo no le querían decir.

"_No muy bien, las cosas se complicaron, el ex director dejó algunos fraudes y faltas que debo asegurarme que se tramiten correctamente, esto parece que tardará un poco más."_

Yuriy apretó el celular, esa respuesta no era la que estaba esperando, sintió un golpe en su estómago, estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionado con aquella información. Se molestó tanto que incluso tardó un par de horas en responderle, Bryan le conocía tan bien que no había insistido con algún otro mensaje, al contrario, había esperado paciente hasta que el pelirrojo se calmó y más tarde él mismo retomó la conversación.

"_Entré a la escuela como sugeriste, en verdad quiero terminar la universidad."_

Yuriy esperó, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y no había contestación, eran las ocho de la noche en Moscú y nunca se puso a meditar en la diferencia de horarios, Japón tenía una ventaja de 6 horas con Moscú, lo cual significaba que allá eran las 2 de la mañana.

—Quizás mañana me conteste. —dijo acomodándose en la cama listo para ver televisión, ya que no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente ese día. El sonido del celular le alertó.

"_Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, sabes que te apoyaré. ¿Qué otras cosas has hecho en estos días?"_

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente _encantador_? —preguntó Yuriy mirando el reloj de su celular, ¿por qué no sólo ignoraba el mensaje hasta en la mañana? No se había quedado conforme con leerlo, lo tuvo que responder y peor aún, sacarle conversación.

"_Mañana te contaré, siento haberte despertado no recordé que hay seis horas de diferencia. Descansa, hasta mañana."_

"_No me importa desvelarme, quiero seguir platicando contigo. Quisiera escuchar tu voz." _Aquella confesión dejó a Yuriy pensativo, se tapó el rostro con la cobija y se debatió es su interior si debía hablarle o no, era obvio que Bryan le estaba permitiendo tomar la decisión.

—_No sé qué puedas extrañar de mi voz. —se burló cuando tuvo contestación del otro lado de la línea._

—_Es imposible no echar de menos ese tono sarcástico, Rojo, ¿cómo estás? —la ronca voz de Bryan le hizo sonreír, él también lo extrañaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en voz alta._

—_He estado mejor, pero ya te cumplí el capricho, ahora duerme, mañana te vuelvo a llamar, incluso puedo escuchar lo dormido que estabas. —Yuriy se puso de pie, estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras llamaba, se sentía como una estúpida colegiala llamándole a su enamorado, así que se obligó a sentarse y retirar la sonrisa boba que adornaba sus labios._

—_No es así, no estoy dormido. —reclamó._

—_Pero lo estabas, yo te desperté con el mensaje, ahora vuelve a dormir, entre más rápido trabajes…. —dejó la frase inconclusa y cambió el tema.— Tengo ya tres semanas yendo a clases, entré casi al terminar el semestre pero debido a mis calificaciones me permitirán terminarlo con los demás, sólo haré unos exámenes que ellos ya pasaron cuando aún no entraba. Pero son pan comido. —explicó Yuriy.— Tú, ¿cómo estás?_

_Aquella pregunta se le había atorado en la garganta, pero necesitaba hacerla. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta pero, ya la había hecho._

—_Ya te lo dije, estoy extrañándote, Rojo. Ya estoy algo desesperado aquí, no conozco a nadie, bueno, salí un par de veces a comer con el nuevo director pero son cuestiones de negocios, así que… _

—_Ya vete a dormir. —regañó Yuriy interrumpiendo a Bryan._

—_¿Pensé que estábamos platicando bien? _

—_Y lo estamos haciendo. —el tono molesto de Yuriy era obvio y Bryan no entendía qué pasó.— ¿Conociste a alguien más por allá? —¡Ajá! Celos, eso tenía. _

—_¿Estás celoso? —No había querido hacer aquella pregunta tan directa, debía admitir que se le había escapado de los labios en cuanto la pensó. _

—_Nadie está celoso, sólo… yo… te hice una pregunta, voy a colgar, ya cumplí con llamarte…_

—_Yuriy no, no cuelgues, fui un tonto por mencionarlo, en serio, no ha pasado nada con él ni con nadie, me la he vivido esperando por ésta llamada todo el mes, no tengo tiempo para pensar en otros, me tienes loco… Rojo, yo te…_

—_No te atrevas. No-lo-digas. —puntualizó molesto. Suspiró de forma ruidosa y se talló los ojos.— Estoy bien y voy a estar bien, sólo, preocúpate por terminar tu trabajo rápido, ¿está bien? —Bryan sonrió, su pelirrojo estaba rompiendo aquella pared, pero necesitaba más que nunca estar cerca de él, sobre todo ahora que estaba conociendo gente nueva en su escuela, la lejanía no ayudaba, tenía que apresurarse y volver a su lado. _

_No estaba preocupado por Kai, ya no, después de todo había notado que su primo estaba extrañamente interesado en Brooklyn, luego de tanto tiempo parecía que le había tomado cariño después de todo, y eso era bueno, su primo se merecía ser feliz, no negaba que quizás pudiera estar resentido por lo que el abuelo había hecho, pero debía recordar que los dos se habían visto afectados. Ahora sólo quería que fuese feliz, lejos de su pelirrojo, pero feliz._

—_Volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Sólo espero que ésta llamada se vuelva a repetir pronto. —confesó Bryan. _

—_Buenas noches, Silver. —Bryan dejó escapar su risa, hacía tanto tiempo que Yuriy no le decía así para molestarlo, cuando él había comenzado a llamarle "Rojo" como un mote cariñoso en referencia a su cabello, a Yuriy no le agradó y lo sintió más bien un tanto despectivo, por lo que se lo explicó a Bryan quien no le tomó importancia y siguió llamándole así, el pelirrojo incluso trató de explicarle diciéndole "Silver" haciendo referencia también a su cabello para que entendiera, pero Bryan lo encontró adorable, no porque le gustase aquel —apodo— sino porque su "Rojo" sería el único que le dijese así._

Tras aquella conversación un tanto extraña, Yuriy trató de no meditar mucho en lo que Bryan le iba a decir. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al _"Yo también" _que su subconsciente formuló en respuesta.

—**XVI—**

Aquel día se había decidido a hacer algo que tenía meses pensando, esa mañana se subió a su carro y manejó hasta estacionarse a unas casas de la que fue su _hogar _por tantos años, esa casa que tuvo que dejar por la fuerza meses atrás. Aún le costaba trabajo pensar en que el causante fuese Bryan, cuando recordaba aquello le volvía a hervir la sangre de coraje y se enojaba, llevaba una semana sin hablarle, y hoy cumplía dos meses fuera, no negaba que ya lo extrañaba, pero maldita sea no podían culparle por enojarse con él.

Tampoco estaba excusando a sus padres, que sin pensarlo dos veces le vendieron como si fuera un mueble, por lo menos esperaba que estuvieran viviendo bien con lo que Bryan les diera.

Se debatía si debía entrar o no, sabía que no podía estar toda la vida molesto ¿o sí?, ellos le podían sacar de la duda ahora que habían pasado meses y todo estaba más calmado, se creía capaz de entablar una conversación civilizada con ellos, pero no estaba seguro de querer conocer la verdad, había algo que no le cuadraba en la actitud de Bryan, era demasiado perfecto para hacer algo así, y el que sus padres no hubieran intentado buscarle, era raro, no sabía explicar de qué modo, pero lo era.

¿A quién quería engañar? Moría por conocer la verdad, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso pero sí quería saber lo que había pasado en realidad.

Se bajó del carro dispuesto a conocer la verdad de una vez.

"_Mañana estoy contigo"_

Aquel mensaje le cambió la expresión y logró que su determinación flaqueara. Su sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin pedirle permiso y no tardó ni un minuto en contestar.

"_¿A qué hora?" _

"_Si no se atrasa el vuelo llegaré al medio día. Así que me gustaría poder verte al llegar, espero no tengas planes"_

¿Planes?, ¿cuáles planes podía tener? Tenía dos meses esperando por ese mensaje, aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta, y menos frente a Bryan.

Tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca, debía hablar con sus padres. Exhaló de manera ruidosa y se encaminó a la puerta de aquella vivienda.

Su madre fue quien le abrió la puerta, mirándole como si de un fantasma se tratara. No dijo ni hizo movimiento alguno, sólo le miraba y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

—Mamá, no había muerto, ¿sabes? —le regañó acabando con la distancia que les separaba para abrazarla.— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó aún estrechándola.

—Claro Yuriy, pasa. —dijo la madre apurada haciéndose a un lado y limpiando las lágrimas que ya habían mojado sus mejillas.

Yuriy inspeccionó el lugar con la vista antes de sentarse en el sillón, nada había cambiado, nada, ni siquiera un solo cuadro fotográfico. Sabía que su madre los apreciaba cual obras de arte antiguas, nadie podía mover un cuadro de su lugar. Eso le hizo sonreír al recordar.

—Estás tan cambiado. —le dijo su mamá.— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó al pelirrojo que recién se sentaba.

—Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y papá? —cuestionó.

—Está dormido.

—Mamá… ¿Sabes a lo que vine? — la pregunta le tomó a la señora por sorpresa, no estaba segura pero podía concluir fácilmente a qué había vuelto su hijo, ya que después de aquella _despedida_ supuso que no iba a volver.— ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta venía quemándole desde hacía meses, y aunque le había preguntado muchas veces a Bryan, éste se negaba a responderle. Su madre no podía negarle una respuesta, ¿cierto?

—**XVII—**

—¿Puede preparar la comida favorita de Bryan, por favor? —preguntó a la señora que cocinaba.

—Claro joven, ahora mismo comienzo. —dijo sonriendo de forma amable.

Yuriy se había cambiado casi formal, incluso cambió su ropa un par de ocasiones sintiendo que estaba vistiendo _demasiado _formal para una ocasión como esa, al final se decidió por un pantalón de vestir y una camisa en color vino que llevaba de manera casual abierta de los primeros botones. Se peinó bien y se puso el perfume que sabía le gustaba a Bryan. _Después se arrepintió de hacer algo tan obvio._

—Qué tontería. Me veo estúpido. —dijo Yuriy acomodando el cuello de su camisa, parado frente al espejo de su habitación.

—Yo creo que te ves _muy_ bien. —Bryan se paró bajo el marco de la puerta, recargándose y cruzando los brazos. Había alargado la palabra _muy _haciendo obvio que el pelirrojo se veía más que bien.— Hola. —saludó sonriéndole ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuriy, que lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora, eran apenas las diez de la mañana.— Conseguí un boleto en el avión que salía antes. Te sorprendería lo que hace una actitud encantadora como la mía…

—¿Encantador tú? —preguntó riendo un poco.

—Claro que soy encantador, es sólo que no te has decidido a averiguarlo.

Yuriy le miró serio, sentía que su pecho de pronto se había vuelto pequeño para su corazón, que no cabía en su lugar, palpitaba fuerte, casi juraría que Bryan lo podía escuchar.

—No me merezco un beso de mi _flamante pareja. _—ironizó Bryan abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

Yuriy se mantuvo serio en su lugar, no hizo ningún movimiento. Y de alguna manera Bryan esperaba esa reacción, y por más que él sintiera que deseaba desvestir y devorar a ese pelirrojo justo en ese momento, sabía que Yuriy no lo permitiría.

—Iré a mi habitación a desempacar, después me encantaría que me acompañes a desayunar. —pidió antes de marcharse.

Yuriy al no verlo frente a él soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo casi desde que le vio, su mano subió a su pecho y pudo sentir la aceleración de su corazón, era algo exagerado y estúpido, se sentía patético, era absurdo sentirse así. ¡Era Bryan! No se trataba de nadie más, ¿por qué se ponía así?, ¿acaso le había extrañado tanto?

Se preguntó mil cosas, después caminó hacia la habitación del otro, la puerta estaba cerrada así que la abrió y entró, recargándose en la puerta. Bryan giró su vista hacia él los segundos que le tomó reconocerle y después continuó lo que hacía.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuriy? —preguntó curioso.

—No tienes derecho.

—¿Qué?

—No tenías derecho de hacerme esto, no lo tienes… —regañó Yuriy elevando algunos niveles su voz, los ojos de Bryan se entrecerraron, ¿éste era el recibimiento que soñó durante dos meses? No, éste no era, pero no podía esperar otra cosa.

—Yuriy, en verdad estoy muy cansado como para…

—Es una lástima que estés cansado, porque no me importa. — dijo Yuriy terminando la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos, tomando el rostro de Bryan con sus manos y besándole, jugando con los labios como había imaginado hacerlo desde que estuvieron juntos aquella noche, deseando tenerlo junto a él todas las noches que estuvo en Japón.

Bryan se sorprendió pero aún así sus brazos se movieron hasta enredarlos en la cintura de Yuriy atrayendo el cuerpo del menor. Los labios que furiosos le habían asaltado primero, ahora eran dominados por los del mayor, enredando su lengua con la otra, era un beso cachondo, necesitado, un beso que dejaba un fuerte sabor a un _te extrañé. _

†**Coиτϊиúα†**

—**¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

"_Hay ausencias que representan un verdadero triunfo."  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

_**—**_

_____De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión._____


	7. Las cosas claras

**Capítulo 7**  
><em>Las cosas claras<br>__**—**_**XVIII—**

Las manos de Bryan apretaron la cintura de Yuriy aún sin romper el beso, sentía las manos del pelirrojo enredarse en su cabello y acariciarle la nuca atrayéndole para profundizar el beso.

La maleta de Bryan estaba abierta sobre la cama, pero poco le importó cuando la aventó al suelo y la reemplazó con el cuerpo del pelirrojo, acomodándose entre las piernas de éste, abandonando los labios que ahora respiraban entreabiertos, siguió una línea a través de su cuello mientras sus manos se ocuparon de abrir la camisa que le impedía tocar la pálida piel bajo la prenda.

—Te extrañé tanto, Rojo. —murmuró sobre su oído, escuchando los jadeos del pelirrojo.

Yuriy tomó el rostro de Bryan hasta dejarlo frente al suyo, sentía las manos que ya se habían colado bajo su ropa y acariciaban su pecho, miró unos segundos los ojos verdes que tenía tan cerca y le devolvían la mirada.

—Te extrañé mucho. —confesó manteniendo la mirada.— No te atrevas a irte otra vez. —regañó y aprovechando la cercanía volvió a tomar esos labios que ya sentía necesitar.

Bryan abandonó su boca para bajar por su cuello, siguiendo un sendero imaginario hacia el pecho, en donde besó cada espacio, deteniéndose largos segundos en cada pezón, le mordió un par de veces haciéndole gemir con fuerza, hasta que el pelirrojo le jaló del cabello para separarlo. Pero nada preparó a Yuriy para sentir la boca de Bryan sobre su entrepierna, aún cuando la ropa estaba de por medio pudo sentir una corriente casi eléctrica en aquel lugar que le obligó a sentarse de un movimiento.

La puerta de la habitación sonó e inmediatamente se escuchó una voz tras ella.—_Joven, su abuelo está abajo, dice que quiere hablar con usted. —_anunció la voz.

Bryan giró los ojos y suspiró molesto.— Dile que en un segundo bajo. Llévalo al despacho. —le ordenó a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Esto te va a costar… —amenazó Yuriy tomando el rostro de Bryan comenzando a besarlo una vez más.— Que viejo tan inoportuno. —renegó aún sin soltar al otro.— No te vayas. —pidió jugando, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama, sus extremidades aún enredaban el cuerpo del mayor para acercarle lo máximo posible.— No te voy a soltar.

—Tampoco quiero bajar, pero te lo voy a compensar, en serio. —prometió, regalando un beso al menor.— Anda Yuriy, si no me sueltas no podré bajar.

—No quiero… —se negó.

—Si me sueltas ahora, cuando vuelva te contestaré lo que desees… —prometió Bryan. De hecho había llegado decidido a contarle todo a Yuriy, la _boda_ de Kai estaba a unos días y se le veía muy unido a su pareja, por lo que ya no había problema si permitía al pelirrojo hacer lo que quisiera y contestar a sus preguntas, Yuriy en verdad se merecía respuestas.

—¡Está bien! —renegó soltando al otro, viendo como se acomodaba la ropa y cerraba los ojos como queriendo concentrarse en _disimular _su problema entre las piernas para bajar. Yuriy sonrió de lado y estiró uno de sus pies, aprovechando que sólo llevaba puesto los calcetines, comenzó a masajear la pelvis de Bryan por sobre el pantalón, escuchó un gemido del mayor salir de sus labios.

—Yuriy, en serio eres una mala persona… —dijo entre risas, envolviendo el tobillo con una mano para detenerle, pero el pelirrojo ejerció mayor fuerza para continuar con su masaje sobre aquella zona sin lastimarle.— Rayos, al diablo mi abuelo. —dijo recostándose sobre Yuriy y besándole con fuerza, peleando contra aquellos labios que se abrieron para recibirle gustosos. Yuriy enredó rápido sus manos en el cuello contrario, le gustaba sentirle así de cerca, Bryan tenía una manera de besarle que lo hacía sentirse sometido y al mismo tiempo lo hacía de una forma tan tierna que le excitaba más.

No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado, pero no podía ser demasiado, apenas había despojado completamente a Yuriy de su camisa y abierto su pantalón cuando les volvieron a molestar.— _Señor disculpe la interrupción pero su abuelo está molesto y dijo que si no baja ahora mismo, subirá él a buscarlo. —_la misma voz tras la puerta se dejó escuchar.

—Baja, te voy a estar esperando en el jacuzzi de tu cuarto… si tardas mucho lo haré solo. —murmuró Yuriy sobre el oído del otro, lamiéndolo después.

—Una razón más para odiar a mi abuelo. —afirmó poniéndose de pie, quedándose con la boca abierta cuando vio a su pelirrojo caminar en dirección al baño mientras se terminaba de desvestir ante sus ojos.

—Te espero. —Después el pelirrojo se perdió dentro del baño.

Bryan acomodó una vez más su ropa, cerrando su camisa pues las curiosas manos de Yuriy le habían desabotonado por completo aquella prenda, buscó con la mirada entre la ropa que tiró al suelo junto con la maleta, ahí vio un saco largo y se lo puso para disimular la erección bajo su pantalón.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, sabía que ahí estaba su abuelo, suspiró silencioso relajándose, a decir verdad la idea de ver a su abuelo había acabado completamente con su erección, así que no había mucho que ocultar pero aún así se dejó el saco.

—¡Abuelo!, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? —preguntó en un tono neutral.

El lugar parecía una librería pequeña, ya que en ella había un librero en forma de escuadra que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo de ambas paredes. Bryan tenía un insano amor por la lectura, aunque desde que había llegado el pelirrojo a su vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado por la situación en la que estaban envueltos, sin embargo, aún disfrutaba sentarse a leer por largas horas y ahí era donde solía hacerlo con frecuencia, por ello, en aquella habitación se encontraban dos sillones bastante cómodos en los que a veces solía dormir cuando peleaba con Yuriy y se quedaba hasta tarde a leer.

Su abuelo ahora ocupaba lugar en uno de los sillones, Bryan aprovechó para sentarse en el otro y así observar al viejo, que furioso le devolvía la mirada.

—Me llegaron los últimos reportes de tu estadía en Japón, parece que finalmente todo quedó muy claro allá. —comenzó.— Aunque en esos reportes no decía que ibas a llegar hoy y no recuerdo habértelo permitido tampoco.

—Terminé mi trabajo allá, no veía la necesidad de seguir ahí. —la voz de Bryan era seria, su mirada no se intimidaba a pesar de lo pesada que era la de Voltaire.

—Aun así, no veo la dificultad en que me consultaras cuándo ibas a volver. Si no es porque tengo mis informantes, no estaría al tanto de que ya estuvieses de vuelta en Moscú. ¿Es por el pelirrojo? —Bryan se quedó serio, miró a Voltaire con la misma expresión de póquer con la que solía verle, no le gustaba demostrar algún tipo de emoción frente a aquel viejo que siempre terminaba utilizando todo en tu contra, no importaba si eras familiar, amigo o enemigo, para él las personas eran piezas que dividía en dos tipos: útiles o inútiles.

—Ya lo dije, no le vi mayor problema en tomar un avión a mi casa. El trabajo allá está arreglado y todo marcha bien, aún así pienso volver en un par de semanas para verificar que todo siga haciéndose de forma correcta.

Voltaire desvió la mirada y tomó por primera vez una taza con café que tenía en una mesa baja frente a él, Bryan no lo había notado pero conocía a su abuelo y sabía que al llegar a cualquier lugar, siempre solía pedir aquella bebida. Le miró darle un trago y guardar silencio por interminables segundos, valiosos segundos para Bryan que sólo podía pensar en lo que posiblemente estuviese haciendo aquel pelirrojo, estando _solo en su baño._

Por experiencia, Bryan sabía que su abuelo estaba haciendo aquella pausa para calmarse, después de todo no estaba nada contento, primero con haberlo hecho esperar y por no haberle consultado antes de regresar de Japón, pero a Bryan le urgía ver a su pelirrojo, y después de aquel _extraño _pero delicioso recibimiento, su abuelo podía irse a la mierda porque no estaba nada arrepentido de su decisión.

—La ceremonia de Kai está a unos días. ¿Crees poder retener al pelirrojo unos días más? —preguntó mirando de frente al mayor de sus nietos, pero _no _por ello el favorito. El comentario del viejo sólo daba a entender a Bryan que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimular una vida de pareja _feliz _frente a él, sabía que todo era una farsa y que en cualquier momento Yuriy se cansaría y se iría de ahí, aunque las acciones del pelirrojo le confundían.

—Te he dicho que Yuriy no va interferir con tus planes, además Kai está totalmente comprometido con todo esto, ¿no lo has visto junto a Brooklyn? Parece que están muy contentos, incluso me atrevería a decir que están enamora…

—¡No digas tonterías! —cortó Voltaire.— Kai sólo está siguiendo mis órdenes, Brooklyn se encaprichó con él y sus padres están muy contentos con que mi nieto le haya aceptado, así que ahora van a permitir que Kai se integre a su negocio familiar… Creo firmemente en las capacidades de él, sé que se irá ganando un mejor lugar en aquella empresa hasta que eso sea beneficioso para nosotros también.

Bryan sabía que el _compromiso _de Kai y Brooklyn era un arreglo de conveniencia, y a pesar de que Kai estaba al tanto, le siguió el juego al viejo, no con el afán de obedecerlo, sino porque quería alejarse de él y vio en Brooklyn una salida muy sencilla.

Kai y Bryan solían ser muy unidos, por lo que en cierto momento Kai le confesó que estaba harto de tantas estupideces que su abuelo siempre estaba ladrando, escapó un par de años pero su abuelo era una persona bastante poderosa que le cerró todas las puertas, incluso había afectado a las personas que de manera desinteresada le habían estado ayudando en ese tiempo, obligándole a regresar. Después de eso se comportó como el viejo quería, su obediencia era falsa y eso cualquiera lo podía notar, menos Voltaire, que a pesar de ser una persona inteligente, su egocentrismo le nublaba el juicio en muchas situaciones, como en esa, que creía que su poder sobre el chico era tan grande que por eso había vuelto con la _cola entre las patas._

Kai solía escaparse por las noches para relajarse, es por ello que dio con el bar en el que trabajaba Yuriy, Bryan conocía la existencia del chico pelirrojo pues su primo se había encargado de mencionarlo bajo un contexto en el que se denotaba su creciente interés por el chico, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el viejo no confiaba ni en su propia sombra y les vigilaba, descubriendo así la situación que vivía con Yuriy.

Voltaire tenía planes para Kai, sabía que el hijo de la poderosa familia de Inglaterra, Masefield, se sentía atraído por Kai desde que se habían conocido en una de las tantas celebraciones que solían dar a los miembros más selectos de la _clase alta _y a la que su familia había asistido_._ Por lo que no tardó en armar su propio e interesado plan, pero en ese plan el pelirrojo no estaba, le estorbaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle trabajo a Kai en Japón para que se alejara, le mintió diciéndole que sólo sería poco tiempo, después le alargó el tiempo para que desistiera de buscar al pelirrojo pobretón que no le convenía, a Voltaire no le importaba si sólo buscaba una aventura nocturna con aquel muchacho o algo serio, eso era lo de menos, la atención de Kai debía estar concentrada en los planes que él tenía, y en esos planes estaba Brooklyn Masefield, nunca estuvo Yuriy Ivanov.

Bryan se enteró de la situación, Kai trató de buscar a Yuriy después de cierto tiempo, pero Voltaire fue más rápido en proponerle aquella _conveniente _relación con Brooklyn, quien también era un chico atractivo. Kai desobedeció y siguió en su afán de encontrarse con Yuriy.

Bryan había escuchado mucho sobre Yuriy, pero nunca le había visto, ni siquiera en alguna foto, así que la noche en que le buscó, se sentó frente a la barra, había otros tres atendiendo la barra de aquel lugar, pero estaba seguro que era _ese _chico, y no sólo por su llamativo cabello o sus enormes ojos azules, su mirada, su piel pálida y su actitud hostil, su voz de alguna manera encajaba con sus facciones, no era para nada femenino pero sí era bastante hermoso. Le sacó plática y notó que no era un niño cualquiera, no era un estúpido, al contrario era un chico que conocía de cultura general y parecía ser bastante inteligente.

…Y en cuestión de minutos entendió por qué Kai se aferraba a la idea de estar con él. Se sintió terrible por sentir eso, pero aquella noche le siguió hasta su casa, evitando así la paliza que Voltaire había ordenado que le dieran al chico. Después de ese día habló con su abuelo sobre la situación, Yuriy no tenía porqué verse afectado sólo porque Kai se hubiera fijado en él, pero la respuesta del viejo fue bastante clara. _"Encárgate de alejarlo del camino de Kai y lo dejaré en paz, de lo contrario… sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando una persona me está estorbando, sólo eso te diré."_

Bryan debía admitir que quizás existían maneras más eficaces de alejar a Yuriy de Kai, pero el acercarse a conocerlo sólo despertó su curiosidad, y se vio inmiscuido en aquella historia en la que se enamoró como un loco del pelirrojo, necesitaba su atención, y la consiguió, de hecho comenzaron a salir, Yuriy parecía olvidar a Kai si es que aún lo recordaba ya que nunca lo mencionaron, las cosas iban lento entre ellos pero estaban avanzando, por eso el día en que su abuelo le obligó a hacer algo más _drástico _supo que todo se había ido a la mierda en aquella relación que apenas parecía comenzar entre ellos.

Podía parecer una estupidez si alguien que no conociera al viejo Voltaire lo escuchara, pero el día en que le dio un ultimátum para que la _relación _o lo que sea que tuviera con Yuriy se volviera formal, sabía que el asunto era serio. Habló varias veces con Voltaire, le explicó que la relación con Yuriy apenas estaba iniciando pero que prometía, que no debía preocuparse más por Kai, pero el viejo no quiso escuchar, uno de sus hombres había estado siguiendo a Kai y le informó que varias veces había manejado hasta aquella colonia y se estacionaba fuera de la casa de Yuriy pero que no se bajaba del carro y después se alejaba, lo cual quería decir que Kai aún sentía algo por ese estúpido pelirrojo.

—_Admito que fue una buena idea involucrarte con ese pelirrojo, Kai te tiene demasiada estima como para robarte a la pareja, pero si no es ni siquiera tu pareja… Si fuese algo formal sería diferente, así no puedo confiar. A partir de ahora me haré cargo yo._

—_No, de hecho, no te había dicho pero hablé con Yuriy y le pedí que vivamos juntos y… él aceptó._

—_Si es así, adelante, pero que sea ya, no estoy dispuesto a esperar más, sabes que odio esperar, Bryan. _

—_Mañana iremos por sus cosas. _

Bryan en aquel momento se había sentido mal, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a solucionar todo ese enredo, pensó en pedirle al pelirrojo que se fuera lejos, barajeó la idea de pedirle en serio que se fuese a vivir con él, pero era muy pronto, su relación era aún de amistad, aunque se la pasaban coqueteándose y salían juntos, así que la idea la descartó rápido. Explicarle la situación real a Yuriy era muy arriesgado, por lo que había conocido del chico era demasiado obstinado y estaba seguro que lo mandaría al diablo en cuanto se enterara, pues alegaría que no era un muñeco que alguien pudiera controlar, tampoco estaba a la venta…

Fue entonces que se decidió por aquella idea, era arriesgado pero estaba seguro que ellos lo ayudarían, y entonces se acercó a los padres.

Bryan observó al viejo frente a él, aún estaba sentado en el sillón y seguía molesto.

—Kai está comprometido con Brooklyn, y aunque tú no entiendas sobre eso ellos se quieren. Y en verdad me alegro por Kai.

—No seas hipócrita. —regañó el viejo poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por Bryan.— Tú querías quedarte con ese estúpido pelirrojo, no sé qué les dio a los dos, pero estoy seguro que aún cuando yo hubiera desistido sobre Brooklyn, no hubieras dejado a Yuriy acercarse a Kai. ¿O sí?

—Supongo que eso no lo sabremos, ya que como siempre tus negocios son más importantes que tu nieto.

—Siempre he querido a Kai, por eso me he encargado de darle lo mejor, de planear lo mejor, él será mi heredero cuando yo muera, tú ni siquiera debiste haber nacido, fuiste un error de la naturaleza al igual que tu madre… —la mano de Bryan se elevó dispuesto a golpear al viejo pero se contuvo, así en el aire mantuvo su extremidad, el puño le temblaba y mantenía apretada la mandíbula gracias al coraje.

—No me importa lo que digas de mí, pero a mi madre no la menciones, misógino de mierda. —Bryan estaba consciente del poco afecto que su abuelo le tenía, porque él fue producto de su hija, misma que según el viejo, no debió nacer. Bajó su mano hasta su costado, respirando rápido y profundo por causa de la molestia.

Voltaire esperaba ansioso a su primogénito, pero su esposa le dio una niña, y eso le hizo odiarla a ella también por no darle al hombre que quería, al que llevaría su apellido, las mujeres no tenían peso en la sociedad por aquellos tiempos, y el hecho de que su primer hijo fue una niña, con la que moriría su apellido al casarse con algún tipo, no mejoraba la situación y sólo se sentía más decepcionado y molesto. Pero hubo un segundo embarazo en el que al fin tuvo al niño que él quería, el cual era el padre de Kai, por eso a pesar de que Bryan era su primer nieto, además de ser hijo de su primogénita, no le quería ni le tomaba en cuenta como lo hacía con Kai.

Aunque cabe mencionar que eso sólo había sido una especie de maldición para Kai, ya que lo trataba peor que a un títere, a Bryan solía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque también disponía de él como si fuera un muñeco, pero no era lo mismo que con Kai a quien le había casi _armado _toda su vida, ahora incluso con quién debía casarse.

Contrario a todo lo que hubiese pensado, la reacción de su abuelo después de contestarle de la manera en que lo hizo y levantar su puño en una muda amenaza, fue sentarse y sonreír de forma extraña mirando directamente a su nieto.

—Eres un _Hiwatari _después de todo. —dijo riéndose. — Pero que sea la última vez que levantas la mano o la voz contra tu abuelo, recuerda que eres un mocoso, no seas irrespetuoso, por hoy te lo dejaré pasar porque me demostraste que tienes cojones, pero conmigo no hay segundas oportunidades. ¿Entendido? —preguntó, Bryan le miró serio pero no contestó nada.— Me voy ahora, pero ya te lo dije, cuida a tu pelirrojo ese día, si es posible, ni siquiera se presenten, dudo que hayas podido lograr que te quiera al menos un poco. —se burló antes de salir.

Bryan permaneció ahí, se tiró sobre el sillón y dejó uno de sus brazos sobre el rostro, aquel último comentario le hizo sentir estúpido, estaba bastante confundido, ¿qué sucedía entre Yuriy y él?, ¿era sólo la calentura del momento?, ¿sentía atracción por él? No tenía la menor idea de lo que Yuriy sentía hacia él y aunque no quería presionarlo obligándole a hablar sobre el tema estaba muy confundido y desesperado.

Desde antes de llegar a Moscú otra vez, había tomado una decisión con respecto a Yuriy, tal vez fuese lo mejor.

Suspiró cansado, a pesar de haber estado a punto de tener relaciones con Yuriy ahora se sentía decaído y sin ánimos si quiera de moverse, aunque ese era un efecto colateral muy común cada que veía a su abuelo y tenía esas _agradables pláticas de abuelo—nieto. _

—Bryan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yuriy entrando y cerrando tras él. Apenas vestía una bata de baño y su cabello aún caía mojado sobre sus hombros.— Pensé que subirías. —dijo acercándose hasta el otro, deteniéndose a medio camino cuando Bryan habló, aún sin descubrir su rostro bajo el brazo.

—¿Quieres que te deje libre? —preguntó.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —la alegría en la voz de Yuriy fue un golpe directo para Bryan que se sintió bastante tonto.

—Muy en serio. —Bryan cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y lo talló con ellas, después en un movimiento lento se sentó, mirando al pelirrojo frente a él, unos pasos los separaban.

—Necesito respuestas primero. ¿Vas a dármelas?

—No tiene caso seguir con todo esto así que… Pregunta lo que quieras… —dijo Bryan mirando el suelo y después al pelirrojo que aún le observaba confundido y dolido.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que mis padres me habían vendido? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Bryan, que abrió los ojos de más, mirándole directo.— Hablé con ellos ayer.

—¿Qué… qué te dijeron? —sentía que su estómago se había encogido de alguna manera, incluso el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

—Bueno ellos hablaron bien de ti, si eso te preocupa. —Yuriy caminó hasta sentarse en el otro sillón.— Me contaron que fuiste muy convincente cuando aseguraste que corría peligro, también me contaron toda la historia de tu abuelo y Kai. Tu abuelo está enfermo, ¿sabías? —Bryan rió un poco y miró de nuevo al suelo.— Me dijeron que a pesar de que ellos no aceptaron dinero de tu parte te empeñaste en ayudarlos de una u otra manera, y que al ver que no aceptaban dinero contrataste un abogado para que tomara el caso de mi padre y además de la indemnización que le debían, le pagaron su finiquito justo y su pensión ahora es la correcta por ley. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿por qué permitías que mi odio creciera cuando todo lo que hacías era ayudarnos?

—No soy ninguna madre Teresa de Calcuta, no soy tan bueno como lo estás haciendo ver, ellos no sabían que salías con Kai y que nunca te dije que él era mi primo, cuando me enteré que mi abuelo te quería fuera de la vida de Kai quise conocerte sólo por curiosidad, él me había hablado mucho de ti y quise saber quién era ese pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba a mi primo, y no estoy seguro pero casi puedo asegurar que me enamoré de ti desde el primer día. Nunca hablé con Kai sobre eso, así que el día que vino a buscarme, se llevó la sorpresa de que precisamente eres tú de la persona que tanto le hablé que me enloquecía. En algún momento mi causa se volvió egoísta y no podía dejarte ir, aún cuando quisiera me era imposible pensar en que te fueras odiándome como decías hacerlo.

Bryan sonrió melancólico.— Pero creo que es hora Yuriy… ésta farsa llegó muy lejos y en verdad yo no puedo seguir en esta montaña rusa, un día parece que estoy avanzando contigo y más tarde vuelves a odiarme, sé que no es tu culpa pues no estabas enterado de la situación real, pero en verdad lo hice por tu bien, ahora, sólo no vayas a la boda de Kai y estarás bien.

—¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó inseguro.

—Te estoy dando tu libertad. —y por primera vez en todo ese pequeño monólogo, Bryan le miró directo a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, quiero mi libertad. —confesó Yuriy poniéndose de pie, parándose frente a Bryan, una de sus manos se acomodó sobre el cabello del mayor, enredando sus dedos en las plateadas y cortas hebras, el contacto visual era intenso.— Quiero mi libertad para decirte que no estoy seguro en qué momento pero me enamoré de ti como un loco. Te amo, idiota.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —la reacción de Bryan fue inesperada.— ¿No te contaron lo que hice?, ¿estás entendiendo la situación? —preguntó.— Te tuve casi como un rehén los últimos 9 meses… ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó otra vez poniéndose de pie y tomando las muñecas de Yuriy, que sin sentirse ofendido, no podía más que sonreír.

—Es oficial, enloqueciste. —rió Yuriy, sintiendo que el otro le sacudía un poco queriéndole hacer reaccionar.— Bryan, quiero que me tomes ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Sexo, quiero que me lo hagas aquí y ahora mismo. —soltó sus manos de aquel agarre, tomando con ambas el rostro de Bryan para mirarle a los ojos.— No seas un completo idiota, después me cobraré por lo que me hiciste, ahora responde a mi petición que no hice nada en el jacuzzi, me quedé esperándote ansioso y no llegaste.

Bryan rió, esta situación era la más extraña y aún así romántica que había vivido —y que viviría seguramente— en su vida.

Yuriy se encargó de profundizar el beso enredando su lengua con la de su compañero, sintiendo las manos de éste bajar por sus brazos, después se separó para ver lo que sus manos harían. Tomó el lazo que en forma de _moño_ se enredaba en su cintura deteniendo cerrada la bata, lo jaló un poco y éste cedió hasta dejar aquella prenda abierta.

Los ojos de Bryan estaban fijos en la figura frente a él, coló sus manos dentro de la bata, acariciando los hombros del menor y llevándose con ese toque la prenda, que cayó al suelo. Se sentía casi hipnotizado por el cuerpo frente a él, se inclinó al frente y besó uno de los hombros de Yuriy, siguiendo con suaves mordidas y húmedos besos el camino sobre la clavícula del pelirrojo, llegando así hasta el hombro contrario, bajando después hasta uno de sus pezones para atraparlo con sus labios, endureciéndolo con un masaje circular realizado por su lengua.

Las manos del mayor se ciñeron a la cadera de Yuriy, enterrando sus dedos en esa piel, escuchando los suaves jadeos que el menor ya dejaba salir de sus labios. Yuriy quería participar, así que tomó el rostro de Bryan devolviéndolo hasta su boca para devorar al chico, pero no sólo deseaba eso, quería estar en igualdad de condiciones así que separándose lo miró a los ojos tratando de enviar aquel mensaje silencioso.

Fue entonces que las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a desabotonar cada prenda, comenzando por el molesto saco que utilizaba, siguiendo con la camisa y el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, quería que estuviese desnudo como él, deseaba ver cada parte de ese cuerpo que hasta ahora no se había dado tiempo de apreciar. Sus manos casi de manera instintiva viajaron a las abdominales bien marcadas que tenía Bryan, dibujándolas con la yema de los dedos hasta que las manos de éste último le detuvieron su recorrido.

—Me haces cosquillas. —declaró.— ¿Quieres que sea cuidadoso? —preguntó besando el cuello de Yuriy y bajando a sus hombros en espera de una respuesta. Yuriy no estaba coordinando bien sus pensamientos, él sólo estiró su cuello hacia un lado para darle espacio al mayor de besar lo más que pudiera.

—Sólo hazlo, lo necesito. —pidió el pelirrojo.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —cuestionó Bryan.

—Aaargh. —gruñó molesto. Bryan comprendió que eso era un sí, en su raro idioma parecía avergonzarse de eso.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Ahora mismo solucionaremos eso.

Tomó la cintura de Yuriy y de un movimiento se posó tras él. Colocó una mano en la espalda del pelirrojo y le empujó.

—No dobles las rodillas. —le indicó cuando sintió que el otro las doblaba ligeramente.— Separa las piernas, rojo. —con una de sus piernas las separó.

—No me estés dando instrucciones como si fuera un estúpido… tú eres un pervertido. —dijo siendo empujado hasta dejar el rostro pegado contra el sillón.— ¿Qué crees que estás…?

La pregunta murió en su garganta cuando tuvo que taparse con una de sus manos la boca, sintió las manos de Bryan separarle las nalgas e introducir su lengua entre ellas lo más profundo que podía llegando a su entrada la cual supuso que intentaba lubricar. El rápido movimiento de aquella lengua sobre aquel lugar inexplorado hasta ahora le causaba un cosquilleo delicioso que le excitaba más y le ponía más duro, se retorcía de manera involuntaria siendo regañado por Bryan.

—Ayúdame y con tus manos separa tus nalgas. —pidió el mayor, Yuriy sintió que se sonrojaba un poco por aquello que estaban haciendo pero aún así le hizo caso y separó sus glúteos, fue entonces que sintió uno de los dedos de Bryan colarse despacio por aquel lugar, entrando con un movimiento juguetón en el que aquel dígito se retorcía haciéndose más espacio a su alrededor. La otra mano de Bryan se ocupó de masturbarle logrando que sus piernas temblaran por sentir tantas sensaciones tan fuertes y nuevas al mismo tiempo.

Pronto dos dedos se colaron en él, cuando un tercero se hizo espacio en aquella reducida entrada, Bryan supo que estaba listo, se paró tras Yuriy que aún seguía en la misma posición, con el rostro pegado al sillón y el trasero en lo alto esperando ser penetrado.

Bryan le tomó con una mano de la cadera y con la otra direccionó su propio miembro hasta introducir la punta, dando suaves y casi imperceptibles embestidas que le ayudaban a entrar poco a poco para no lastimar al menor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Bryan en un tono ronco, aferrándose con ambas manos a la cadera del pelirrojo.

—Pero también me está gustando, continúa. —respondió Yuriy apretando la tela del sillón entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca se abría tratando de llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Una vez estuvo totalmente adentro, Bryan esperó unos segundos para moverse, los gemidos ahogados de Yuriy eran suaves pero se notaba el dolor y el placer mezclados en aquellos sonidos, un "¡_muévete qué esperas!" _le hizo reír y apretando sus manos en la cadera de Yuriy salió casi por completo y de una estocada le penetró hasta el fondo, recibiendo una grosería y un _sigue_ por parte del pelirrojo que le hicieron comenzar a embestir con fuerza una y otra vez, escuchando cada vez más seguido los gemidos del pelirrojo y sus propios jadeos ahogados.

Tras varios minutos embistiéndole, se inclinó al frente sintiendo la espalda de Yuriy en su pecho, estiró su mano y tomó el miembro del pelirrojo, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que le penetraba, llegando así, tras varios minutos al orgasmo. Bryan terminó dentro de Yuriy, había sido una sensación indescriptible poder hacer eso.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo. —pidió Bryan casi recostado sobre el sillón. Yuriy se sentó y no pudo evitar que una queja de dolor saliera de sus labios.— Lo siento, fui lo más suave que pude. —se disculpó Bryan, recibiendo una fiera mirada por parte del pelirrojo.

—Cállate. —gruñó.

Se acurrucaron en aquel reducido espacio, abrazándose con fuerza.

—Luego vamos a arreglar bien las cosas… —declaró Yuriy de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

—Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado.

—Aún tengo cosas que reclamarte, y quiero conocer a ese _director _que estuviste entrenando en Japón. ¿Es guapo? —cuestionó, Bryan soltó la risa.

—Yuriy, el tipo podría ser mi abuelo. No estés celoso.

—Nadie está celoso. —gruñó defendiéndose inútilmente.

—Yuriy te amo.

—Aaaargh, eres un tonto… — Yuriy escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bryan. — Yo también te amo, Bryan.

—Entonces eso significa que aquí te quedarás, ¿no?

—Eres algo lento, silver. Eso sí, iré a visitar a mis padres y seguiré en la escuela. —anunció.

—No te preocupes, muchas cosas cambiarán, tu libertad será _casi _la misma que cuando estabas con tus padres, sólo que estarás conmigo.

—¿Debería preocuparme por ese _casi? —_preguntó divertido sintiendo los brazos de Bryan enredarse en su cintura y de pronto acariciar su espalda y brazos.

—Deberías sólo si pretendes dejar que tipos te sigan hasta tu casa y termines enamorado de ellos.

—Aaaah te referías a _esa_ libertad. —Yuriy se rió.— Es obvio que ahora estoy contigo, eres un tonto, no seas celoso.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó ese final para su relación, sobre todo por la manera en la que se dio todo cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, sin embargo el destino es tan caprichoso que te condena antes de que te hayas dado cuenta.

**.:Fin:.**

—**Žhёиα HîK **_**¤—**_

"_Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma."  
>Julio Cortázar<em>

__**—**__

Es un hecho que por más que uno trate de corregir todo, siempre habrá varios errores que pasan de nuestra vista, así que agradecería me los hicieran saber. También en algunas ocasiones la página no ayuda mucho y te mueve algunos signos o borra cosas, en fin. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, lamento la demora en subir toda la historia, después cuando no esté tan ocupada trataré de escribir un epílogo, por si tienen dudas, o cosas que crean que quedaron sin respuesta me las hagan saber para incluirlas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo hice al escribir. Arale Hiwatari se encargó de darme presión en subir la historia completa aunque ella ya la había leído, gracias niña, aunque tardé bastante en hacerlo, pero tenía que corregir muchas cosas antes de subirla. Gracias de nuevo a quien se pase a leer y sobre todo a comentar.

______De antemano gracias por leer y también por hacerme saber su opinión.______


End file.
